A difficult life lesson
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: 60 yrs before the bleach plot, Unohana takes Byakuya into Rukongai's 78th district to meet a girl there whom she hopes will change his view on the lower class. The resulting friendship is chronicaled to reveal a side of Byakuya very few get to see. OOC M for hints of child abuse.
1. They Meet

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! TITE KUBO DOES! Tama Shimizu and Minori Takahashi are my creations hence they and their abilities belong to me, I own nothing else.

* * *

The young Kuchiki heir followed the fourth Squad Captain through the streets of Rukongai. She walked silently, unwilling to say anything of their destination.

He looked at the citizens scurrying around the streets. _'They're like rats. Filthy disease ridden street rats,'_ he thought to himself. A cocky smirk crossed his face as he thought to himself _'I'm better than all of them. I'm destined to be the 28__th__ head of the Kuchiki family and as such I could kill anyone of them. Not a one would dare to touch me.'_

Retsu Unohana suddenly turned into a dark ally. "Come along now, young Byakuya. This is where I meet with her every week."

The youthful female shinigami Captain had overheard him speaking to his classmates of how he was better than them, how he'd make Captain one day and how the grades meant nothing because he was a Kuchiki and as such he was guaranteed success. Retsu had countered his arrogance by telling him that true success is not found when things are handed to you, but when you obtain them through hard work. He had replied she knew nothing of what it meant to be a noble and how hard nobles had to work. Her response had been that the Citizens of the 78th Rukongai district were far stronger than him for being able to survive in their district for just one day. Byakuya had arrogantly told her he could last a year without so much as a scratch.

"Shimizu-san? Are you here dear?" Retsu called into the darkness. Byakuya scoffed. He was 175, appearing to be 17 as souls tended to age only one year per decade that they lived.

"I am Unohana-sama," A young girl's voice replied, as she stepped into the lighted area. Byakuya stayed stoic as his grandfather had taught him he must amongst the unworthy yokels of this area, though inwardly he was a bit taken back.

A girl with long white hair, wild and unkept came into view, she was no more than 140 at his best guess. Dressed in a plain blue komono, a simple katana with a pale blue hilt rested at her right side, tied to her waist. Her pale violet-blue eyes were hard as stone and just as cold. She had a few scratches on her face, and her hands showed evidence of altercations. Yet she smiled when she saw Captain Retsu Unohana.

She caught sight of Byakuya and her hand flew to the hilt of the katana her eyes became feral and untrusting as she barked at him, "Who the hell are you?"

Her breathing became slightly heavier as if she were preparing for the fight of her life.

"Calm child, I simply brought him along for his own education. He will not harm you," Unohana soothed the girl.

Byakuya stood stunned and blinked out of shock then felt his eyes widen. This young girl, whoever she was, had been through something terrible. He could tell that much. The heart his grandfather had told him to close off, had shattered leaving a lump of pain and sorrow in his throat at her verbal attack.

Her eyes hardened but he realised she was looking past him. Turning he saw someone running from the ally with the money he'd had on his person.

"Halt!" Byakuya hollered, the girl had already took off after the thief. Byakuya gasped and followed her. He turned the corner to see the girl, her Katana drawn and pointed at the thief's neck, Byakuya's money was in her hand. "Don't let me catch you near him again, or I'll take your head. Got it?" She snarled at the would be thief. He nodded and she withdrew the Katana from his personal space. He leapt up to his feet and ran off.

She turned to him and held out the money to him, her hand shaking slightly at the idea of being so close to him.

Byakuya shook his head 'no', "you keep it. I have plenty more at home. Get yourself a good meal or something."

The girl gave him a shocked expression and blinked a little. Then she blushed and smiled, "thank you."

"Are you ready for your lesson Shimizu-san?" Unohana asked the girl.

The white haired girl nodded and ran back into the ally. She took a stance in front of Unohana and drew her Katana. Unohana drew her Zanpakuto and the Kendo lesson began.

Byakuya watched from the side as the adult fought the child while she instructed her.

'_I was wrong. I'm not better than them. This girl, she's a far better person than I am. Nobility isn't anything more than a birth right, it doesn't make you a better person. What you do with your life, that's what determines the kind of person you are,'_ He thought to himself.

He watched as the lesson ended and both women sheathed their weapons.

"How is Minori?" Unohana asked her.

"She's doing well, growing and her skill is improving as well," the girl replied.

Unohana nodded, "turn around Shimizu-san."

"Unohana-sama?"

"If it's alright Shimizu-san, I wish to show Byakuya over there your scars."

The girl blushed, "he's a noble, isn't he? Those filthy horn dogs!"

"Shimizu-san, what have I told you?"

The girl blushed deeper, "prejudice based on social status is why the world is in misery. If we're to end suffering we must first find a way to break the barriers between social classes."

Unohana nodded.

The girl sighed, and turned her back to Byakuya, she shifted her long hair over to the side and losened her Komono so it slipped down just slightly, the words _'sewer rat'_ were scrolled across her upper back. Byakuya gasped at the sight, he knew what that kind of scarring usually meant. "You were..." he cut himself off unable to keep asking what he wanted to ask.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, I was."

He swallowed hard, this child, younger than he, had been violated by a man. No wonder she shook when she reached to hand him back his money.

"When?" He asked, not really wanting to know. The whole idea made him feel sick.

She glanced at him, "about fifty years ago."

"You were just a young child!"

"So? You think that matters here? Every day I survive, I succeed. Every day I survive, someone else dies because they can't hack it. You think the world's dango and amanetto? Come off your hierarchy cloud and join the real world. It sucks, but the rewards are unlike anything you've ever known," she snapped at him. Her voice was filled with venom and disgust while her eyes conveyed what he'd begun to feel. She was a better person than him, and she knew it.

Byakuya stood stunned for a moment before he approached her. "How's your hand to hand skill?"

"My what?" She asked glaring at him, a near animalistic look about her.

"Your hand to hand combat," the young Kuchiki replied as he sent a punch towards her. She back flipped out of ranged and drew her Katana.

"Kendo is useful, but what if..."

He drew his Zanpakuto and disarmed her, "you were to lose your sword in combat, what would you do then?"

She tried desperately to hide her fear, but her spiritual pressure began to spike and he could feel the terror coming from her.

She kicked his arm away and rolled clutching the Katana once again.

"I'll sneak in here once a week and teach you hand to hand combat. I also learned a technique from a former Captain that will help you escape if someone does try to attack and restrain you again," Byakuya offered.

"Why would you do that? And what makes you think I can learn some Shinigami thing anyway?"

"You have spiritual pressure, and some spiritual talent. You get hungry right?"

She blinked at him and became speechless.

"You get hungry because you have Shinigami talent. Once you gain a bit more you could join the academy. I'd bet you'd get in on your first exam, you have enough spiritual pressure," Byakuya added, a small smile creeping over his face.

"Until then, I'll keep coming back here on Wednesdays. If I can ever do anything to protect you, directly or indirectly, I will. No one should have to survive what you have."

"What's your name?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Sixth squad, third chair."

The girl nodded, "Tama Shimizu. Rukongai Sewer rat."

"You're not a sewer rat the animal who attacked you was," Byakuya stated.

"I won't join the Academy if Minori can't go. She's just a child, she needs me," Tama informed him, her eyes were reflecting that she had opened up a little to him by telling him that.

Byakuya nodded, "Let me meet her. I can tell you if she'd be able to."

Tama nodded, "Next time then. I warn you though, harm her and I'll risk my life to kill you."

Byakuya nodded, "I understand. I swear to you I will not harm the child, nor you."

Unohana smiled, Byakuya's life lesson in privilege versus hard work was taking the turn she had hoped for.


	2. Sparring

Her wrist connected with his fist blocking the attack. The two teenagers pressed their weight against each other briefly before both broke away.

He brought his leg up, she blocked his foot with her wrist again. He threw another punch and connected with her cheek. She fell backwards, but he was behind her bracing her shoulders to stop her fall before she could injure herself.

Tama looked to Byakuya who gave a cocky grin and chuckled slightly.

This was a side to him that Tama had not expected when they first met four months ago. True to his word, Byakuya Kuchiki had returned the following Wednesday and begun her hand-to-hand combat training. She had already picked up the basics, how to punch, kick, and block basic attacks on the streets. Now he was teaching her a few things he'd learned at the Academy while he trained to become a soul reaper.

When she had first met him he wore noble's clothing, after he made his vow to her he had bought some clothes that were more common in Rukongai to blend in. He wore his hair pulled into a pony tail and held back with a black hair tie. Today his clothing consisted of a brown Kosode and brown Hakama.

True to her word, she'd introduced him to the girl she cared for, Minori Takahashi, a young child about fifty years of age, giving her the appearance of a human five year old. She was blessed with beautiful dark blue hair, large blue eyes, and had a vibrant smile found only in children that were well loved.

"Name the four original Captains," he told her as he sent another kick her way. She jumped and sent a kick at his head which he easily dodged.

"Yamamoto, Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku," Tama replied.

Byakuya gave an approving smile and nod. The other part to their training was he'd drill her on the history of the Shinigami Academy, he'd teach her about hollows, how they operate, what a soul reaper's duties were. All in preparation for when she and Minori, a little girl Byakuya now knew to the sister of Tama's late best friend, would attend the academy and become soul reapers themselves.

Tama stopped moving suddenly and dropped to her knees, "I've gotta stop for a moment."

She looked a bit sick.

Byakuya blinked, "when did you last eat?"

Tama thought, "About three days ago."

Byakuya nodded and sat down as he watched her, she seemed pale.

"Tama, I'm going to go buy some food. I'll be back in a few minutes," Byakuya stated as he got back to his feet.

"Take Minori," Tama said quickly.

"Hmm?"

"Take Minori ... please," Tama pleaded, her eyes seemed to be full of despair, like she was afraid of something and knew what it was but couldn't tell him.

"Tama... this isn't just food is it? Are you sick?"

She shook her head, "Please no more questions just take Minori and get out of here."

Byakuya was concerned and allowed it to show to her that he was, but nodded in agreement as he tapped the young girl's shoulder. "Come along Minori," Byakuya said as he headed towards the exit of the abandoned wear house they were sparring in.

Minori gave Tama a worried look, the white haired teenage girl nodded, "Go with Byakuya, sweetie."

Minori sighed but nodded and followed Byakuya obediently.

Once they were out of ear shot, Tama groaned in pain and clutched her stomach.

'_Not now! I've held you in for fifty years! You are not getting out now!'_ she wrestled inwardly with the entity she knew to be a hollow. Her face contorted in agony as the hollow began forcing its way to the surface.

Tama gritted her teeth, groaning from the pain in her stomach, she felt like she was being ripped in half.

_'No! No, I won't let you out! NO!'_

Tears started to stream down her face as she doubled over, the discomfort climbing by the second, the nausea was beginning to kick in, she knew she was losing the battle for control. Unintentionally she screamed into the empty building her voice pained and desperate, "GO AWAY!"


	3. Byakuya VS Hollowfied Tama

Minori kept her head down as they walked through Rukongai. He noticed the child's glum mood and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shimizu-san will be alright. Trust her."

Minori kept her eyes on the ground. Byakuya sighed, he wasn't too good with kids, though he made an effort with Minori. "Want a ride?" He asked hoping to pick her spirits up a little.

The small girl stopped walking, then looked at him with her arms out stretched. He smiled at her, wrapping his hands around her tiny waist, he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Now you're taller than me," he joked.

Minori gave a weak smile. _'At least it's something,'_ he thought to himself.

Byakuya stopped at a fruit vendor picking up some nashi pears and bananas, he paid the vendor for the fruit he'd selected. He then headed over to the butcher, he wasn't very skilled with camp fires but he knew Tama was. He figured the fruit would hold them for breakfast for a few days.

"She never calls me sweetie," Minori finally said.

"She just didn't want you to worry."

Minori shook her head sadly, "that's not it Bya-kun. When she wants to comfort me, she calls me kitten. It's her nickname for me."

Byakuya stopped walking, his shoulders sagged, "then something's really wrong."

Minori nodded, "yeah."

Byakuya reached up behind his head and picked Minori off of his shoulders then placed her on the ground, "Takahashi-san, I know Shimizu-san was hurt in the past. Has something else happened to her that I don't know about?"

Minori's brow furrowed, "umm.. she disappeared once when I was a baby. My sister said she was gone for twenty days."

"When was this?"

Minori bit her lip, "fifty years ago. We'd just met her when she disappeared, my sister thought she had abandoned us but then she came back."

Byakuya blinked, the Rukongai experiments, she had survived through that but she did posses spiritual pressure. Was it possible that she had been experimented on but didn't lose the ability to maintain her form? If she was exposed to the virus, was she becoming more ill with it? He had to check on her.

"Takahashi-san, I think I know what's wrong with Shimizu-san. We're going back but I want you to wait outside the wear house. Do not come in until I come to get you. Do you understand?"

Minori nodded. Byakuya picked the child up and flash stepped back to the wear house, he could sense a hollow inside. He placed Minori on the ground and knelt before her.

"Remember Takahashi-san, find a place to hide and stay out here," Byakuya ordered the young child.

Minori nodded and hid behind a large rock formation.

Byakuya stood, then entered the wear house and gasped in shock at the huge hollow before him. It was a white dragon, its hollow hole was at the bottom of its neck just above its chest, its eyes were black and gold. The dragon's tail had five large spikes at the tip, and the beast's head proudly displayed two horns, but what shocked Byakuya was the spiritual pressure emitting from the hollow. It was a hollow to be sure, but there was a bit of familiar spiritual pressure still radiating from it.

"Shimizu-san," he breathed.

The hollow roared in response.

Byakuya's eyes hardened suddenly grateful that he was a skilled fighter even without his Zanpakuto. "I don't know if you're still in there Shimizu-san... but if you are, I'll find you," he vowed.

Another deafening roar from the hollow as it raised its head towards the ceiling of the wear house.

It then flashed its tail at Byakuya, he shunpo'd out of the path of the hollows attack.

Then the hollow went to swipe it's front claws at him, again a shunpo avoidance.

"Tama!" He hollered at the hollow.

'_Byakuya! I don't have control, please run! Run!'_ Tama's consciousness pleaded silently, she was currently not in control of this body, and it was frightening her.

"I'm not leaving Shimizu, We'll get through this," Byakuya hollered at the hollow.

'_No you fool! Run! Take care of Minori and live. Please Byakuya,'_ Tama pleaded.

The hollow opened its mouth charging a yellow cero.

Byakuya began a kido incantation.

'_Bya-sama! No! Stop! STOP! DON'T KILL HIM!'_ Tama screamed at her hollow. Then it was a battle of wills, hers against the hollows.

"Bakudo, 81, Danku," Byakuya finished the splitting void spell as the cero blast fired at him.

"I will not leave! Return Shimizu-san," Byakuya bellowed at the creature before him.

The dragon moved one leg, but it seemed to be making an enormous effort to move.

"Fight it Shimizu-san! Fight it!" Byakuya encouraged her.

'_I'm trying, I'm trying. I won't watch you die too, I won't!'_ Tama thought to herself as she heard Byakuya's words.

The dragon shrank in size slightly.

"Come on Shimizu-san, you can do this. I'm staying right here for you. Fight it," he pushed.

'_I thought I told you – TO- GO –' _Tama thought the hollow's skin changed to Tama's colour, the dragon shrank to her size, the horns, tail, and claws retracted. Soon the only white left was Tama's long flowing hair, and she was struggling to stand on her feet gasping as she unintentionally yelled the last bit she had intended to say to the hollow, "AWAY!"

She fell to her knees panting, and sobbing from exhaustion. Byakuya blinked then ran to her side, and knelt next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bya-sama," she sobbed.

Byakuya gave her a stunned look, then before he knew what he was doing he cradled Tama to his chest, "do not apologize. You did not ask for this hollow."

Tama shook her head 'no', "I didn't. He forced it on me."

"He's been exiled. You don't need to fear him anymore."

Tama shook her head 'no', "I heard about that. They exiled the wrong man. The guy who did this to me, he wasn't blond at all, he had brown hair... I don't remember much else. I got so sick, I couldn't see straight."

Byakuya blinked, "Perhaps his hair appeared to be darker than it was?"

Tama shook her head 'no', "No. No that isn't it at all Bya-sama. If you don't believe me, that's fine. The city guardian didn't believe I knew anything either."

Byakuya sighed, "It was not intended like that Shimizu-san."

He felt her trembling and remembered the fruit he had on him. He handed her a nashi pear, "perhaps you should eat."

Tama blushed, "you didn't have to buy food for us Bya-sama."

"Yes, I did Shimizu-san. You both have spiritual pressure and you haven't eaten in a while," Byakuya objected.

"I make sure Minori eats every day. Admittedly maybe not as often as she should, but she does eat at least once a day. I sacrifice letting myself eat to ensure she's cared for," Tama replied slightly harsher than she had intended to be.

Byakuya blinked, "eat the pear."


	4. Frustrated thoughts

Tama sighed and took a bite of the pear, then she remembered Minori wasn't in the room and gave Byakuya a panicked glance.

"I'll go retrieve her. Stay here," Byakuya said knowing what was causing his friend's concern.

Tama nodded as she chewed the bit of nashi pear in her mouth. He stood up and left the wear house in search of the child. It wasn't long before he felt something wrap around his leg, looking down, he saw the tiny frame with a mass of blue hair clinging to him. He smiled slightly and bent down to gently place his hand ontop of her head in a soothing gesture, "she's alright Takahashi-san."

Minori nodded, but kept a death grip on his leg. He chuckled slightly, and pulled the child from his leg. She was momentarily confused, until he knelt before her and pulled her in for a proper hug. She'd been just as scared as he was, the difference being she could show her fear willingly, where as he was being taught to hide his emotions and shut off his heart. Yet for the life of him, there were two people who made his closed heart ache still, Tama and Minori.

Two people who had nothing but each other, and yet the first day he'd met Tama she had snapped into action and chased down a would be thief for a man she had just met seconds ago. These two were definitely better than him, it showed in their willingness to assist others whenever possible. He was bound by law and nobility.

He became aware that his shirt was slowly becoming damp. Glancing down at Minori he noticed moisture on her cheeks, she was crying. "Were you that frightened?"

Minori nodded, "I thought I was gonna lose her like my sister."

Byakuya blinked, and hugged the child tighter for a moment, "I wasn't going to give up Takahashi-san. Even if it killed me, I would've sought Tama out with my last breath. I promise you."

The child nodded into his shirt. Byakuya ran a hand over her hair gently, "Come. Let's go inside."

Another small nod, and the child raced into the wear house.

"TAMA!" She exclaimed when she saw her. The white haired teenager looked up and saw the blue haired child running towards her. She out stretched her arms to the little girl, "hey kitten. I'm sorry this happened. It must've been scary."

Minori flew into Tama's open arms and hugged her as tight as her meek body would permit. Tama's arms lovingly embraced the child in a gentle hug.

Byakuya watched the sight before him, and a thought came to him, "there's a restaurant here is there not?"

Tama nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"We're going there, and the two of you are getting a proper meal."

Tama blinked, "Bya-sama..."

"No objections Shimizu-san. I will not take no for an answer. No is currently not in your vocabulary."

Tama blinked again but nodded slightly. "Alright – though if we're going to do that, we should probably clean up a bit. It's been a while since either of us had a bath."

"Very well I will wait while you wash in the bath house."

"What's a bath house? We just bathe in the river near here."

Byakuya blushed slightly, "y-you bathe out in the open?"

Tama shrugged, "No sense in being embarrassed about it, it isn't like we have much of a choice."

Byakuya blushed a little deeper before remembering something that he'd seen. "Stay here, do not go to the river. I will return."

Tama had a questioning look but nodded.

Byakuya left their sight and headed towards the back of an abandoned house, just as he'd seen it earlier. A metal bath tub, It would be enough for Tama and Minori, and that way they didn't risk getting attacked just to be clean.

He tossed a few buckets into the tub and began carrying the items back to the wear house_. 'The house is abandoned, therefore taking this is not stealing,'_ he reasoned with himself.

Tama's jaw dropped when she saw the metal bath tub that Byakuya had brought back with him, "I found it behind an abandoned house and thought since no one was using it the two of you could."

Tama smirked, "my my, do I have a bad influence on you?"

Byakuya gave her a stunned look for a moment before chuckling, "You're not a bad person Tama. You do what you must to survive."

Tama's eyes held sadness in them, "I swear to you both, if I ever do get out of Rukongai, I'm never stealing again. We survive because I do, but... I feel bad about it."

Byakuya laughed, "And you have a conscience."

Tama gave a light chuckle.

Byakuya grabbed the buckets and headed towards the river to gather water for the girls baths. Once the tub was filled he told them he'd wait outside, and just to give a shout when they were ready. They nodded in response.

"You first Kitten," Tama grinned as she helped the child undress.

Byakuya sat outside of the wear house looking up at the sky. It was nearly time for the sun to set, and yet he had no desire to go home. What was there for him at the Kuchiki Manor? Nothing save the stoic expressions, emotionless conversation, and discussions of when he would take over as head of the Kuchiki family. He sighed, his destiny had been laid out for him before he was born, The Kuchiki Prince.

'_Shimizu-san's life is difficult, in many ways so is mine. The worst part is if they knew of my friendship with her, they'd question if I'm suited to lead and represent the family,'_ he thought bitterly. His fist clenched, and then he pounded the ground next to him in frustration. She was his best friend, and he couldn't tell a soul about her. He chuckled lightly to himself, a small smile crossing his lips. Of course knowing about her hollow now, he didn't think she would want him to tell his family so that they'd take pity on her and then discover her secret either. For both of them, the friendship was kept secret. She didn't speak of him to protect his status, he didn't speak of her to protect her life.

_'Even still, if I did fall in love with a Rukongai citizen my family would have to chose, accept her or lose me completely. I make enough to be able to afford a modest home in the Seireitei, if that were to happen Shimizu-san and Mi-chan could live with us as well,' _he thought to himself.

* * *

XxDeath-is-upon-usxX - thank you for the review, and as to if this is before or after Byakuya meets Hisana, please continue reading and you will find out. :-D


	5. Amusing

The two girls quickly finished their baths, and joined Byakuya outside, Tama caught the way he held his eyes for a brief moment.

"Something troubling you Bya-sama?" She asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head to face her, "nothing worth mentioning Shimizu-san. Are the two of you ready?"

Tama nodded, "Bya-sama, you know I'm here for you right?"

Byakuya nodded as he stood up, "I hope you know the same."

Tama smiled, "Of course."

Minori's tiny hand slipped into Tama's, and the white haired teenager smiled a little.

"Tama, I've been wondering, what happened to your parents?"

Tama blinked and then bit her lip, "I-I really don't remember. I remember a lot of yelling, and fighting and then I remember waking up here. I'm not sure what happened to my parents. All I was left with was a note telling me my name and date of birth, that's it."

Byakuya's expression softened, "You never told me when your birthday is."

"December twenty-sixth," Tama answered.

Byakuya chuckled, "We're both winter babies then. Mine's January 31st."

"That's wicked," Tama chirped as they started walking towards the only restaurant in the 78th.

"Wicked?" Byakuya asked.

Tama blushed a deep red, "Sorry... street slang."

"Good or bad thing?"

"Good thing," Tama replied still blushing profoundly.

Byakuya laughed at her blush, "you don't need to be so embarrassed Shimizu-san."

Tama knew he was trying to make her feel better, but she only felt more embarrassed at his word and somehow managed to blush even deeper.

Byakuya blinked and shook his head, then he stopped and glanced at a tree. Tama stopped walking as well and followed his gaze, "sakura blossoms."

Byakuya nodded, "is it strange that I like sakura blossoms even though I am a man?"

Tama shook her head 'no', "not to me, no. Is it strange that violence doesn't really upset me, even though I'm a girl?"

"Yes," Byakuya answered abruptly.

"Gee thanks Bya-sama," Tama replied with a roll of her eyes.

Byakuya chuckled and continued walking, Tama and Minori followed, soon they came to the place, a small hut which Tama knew to be the restaurant, she hesitated for a moment. Catching onto her discomfort, Byakuya gently grasped her upper arm giving her a light reassuring squeeze. She looked at him, his face was soft, in sharp contrast to how he'd been when they first met. "I won't tease you if your manners are not up to par with what I'm used to Tama. I know you don't recall ever eating in a restaurant before. I'll help you though," He said.

Tama bit her lip but nodded, the growling in her stomach was almost unbearable and she'd put up with whatever she had to in order to get some food.

He opened the door and held it for her, Tama and Minori entered the restaurant followed by Byakuya.

At the front of the restaurant was a woman with pale skin, she had short black hair, one strand of hair fell in her face, and frayed considerably at the tip. She was short and petite, her eyes were closed and her head was lowered in a slight bow when they entered, then she brought herself out of the bow, and her eyes opened, they were purple with a hint of blue. "Welcome to Jiro's, you're looking for a table for three?"

They nodded, Tama caught sight of Byakuya's sudden shyness and smirked a bit and quietly whispered to him, "try to keep your eyes level with hers, some girls find it insulting if your eyes fall on their chest or any place lower."

Byakuya gave a slight nod, he seemed entranced with the hostess. Tama stifled a laugh that threatened to erupt from her. Fierce, rebellious Byakuya knocked stupid by the sight of a woman, the idea was amusing to Tama.

The woman showed them to their table and told them the special, salmon teriyaki over rice with mixed steamed vegetables. Tama and Minori glanced at each other, they knew what they were getting, but Tama knew Byakuya liked his food spicy... really spicy.

Byakuya blushed a bit when the hostess handed him the menu.

"My name is Hisana, I'll be your host and waitress for the night, can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?"

Byakuya was still blushing as he said, "I'd like some Sakurayu please."

He glanced at Tama and Minori.

"I'll have the same," Tama replied.

"some water please?" Minori requested.

Hisana nodded Tama thought there was a hint of sadness to the young woman's eyes when she glanced in Minori's direction. "I'll be back with your drinks," Hisana said with a slight bow, and then she was off to the kitchen.

"You're attracted to her," Tama observed.

Byakuya blushed at her statement, "is it that obvious?"

"The blush on your cheeks says it all," Tama replied.

Byakuya blinked, "then I will attempt not to blush."

Tama chuckled, "good luck you'll need it."

Byakuya closed his menu, and waited.

"What are you gonna get?" Tama asked him.

Byakuya was about to answer when Hisana came back with the drinks, "Have you decided?"

The three of them nodded. Tama and Minori ordered the Salmon Teriyaki, while Byakuya went for the Sukiyaki with some wasabe on the side.

Tama grinned with a light chuckle.

Hisana bowed once more and left the table.

"Ask her out," Tama suggested. Byakuya blushed at the thought of it.

Sakurayu - Herbal tea made from pickled cherry blossoms.


	6. Five years later

~~ Five years later ~~

Tama looked over at Minori who was in the middle of a violent coughing spell. Tama cringed internally, that really wasn't good.

It was the first week of January, Tama had just turned 145 and Minori now 55, was struck with one of the worst colds Tama had ever witnessed.

"I'm going to try to get some medicine for you Mi-chan, stay here and hide your spiritual pressure. Alright Kitten?"

The girl nodded as she sneezed and her spiritual pressure spiked briefly. "Sorry. Go, I'll be okay," Minori said in her congested voice.

Her nose was congested, so was her chest, Tama worried that if she couldn't bring Minori out of this soon, it would become something worse. She sighed, she had to get to her job at Jiro's later on too.

The night that Byakuya had taken her and Minori there, Hisana had picked up on the fact that they were both orphans, and that Tama was Minori's caregiver but wasn't working. She'd spoken to her boss, Jiro Abe, who hired Tama on as a dishwasher and to bus tables. It didn't earn much, but every little bit helped.

Byakuya had gone back to the restaurant six times on his own, during which time he'd usually just drink Sakurayu and try to work up the courage to ask Hisana for a date. Eventually, he had and after dating for four years he proposed. Byakuya and Hisana had married the prior June, she had worn a sakura blossom in her hair for the ceremony, something she knew he'd like.

On a more astonishing note, Byakuya had mentioned Tama's condition to Unohana, together the two of them had divised a way for her to gain more control over her inner hollow, so far it had been more effective than they'd hoped. Tama stopped dreaming of her inner hollow and began having normal soul reaper dreams of her inner world and Zanpakuto spirit, a man named Raiden. Minori had also said that she'd begun having similar dreams, Byakuya knew it would only be a little longer before Minori could join the academy, and now with Tama's hollow under control the Academy was a dream they could both achieve.

Tama and Minori now resided in the house, it wasn't as spacious as the wear house had been, but it was adequate and even better, actually had a bed room and a bath house.

Tama glanced at Minori once more, "Hide that spiritual pressure kitten. I'll be back soon."

Minori nodded and fought back another coughing spasm. Normally she was good at hiding her spiritual pressure, but if she coughed or sneezed she lost control of it. 'Ugh, I hate being sick,' Minori thought to herself, then panic rose in her as she felt her nose start to tickle.

"ACHO!"

Minori groaned and wiped her nose with a kleenex. Then her eyes grew wide as she sensed three high level spiritual pressures coming her way.

She scrambled to her feet and ran into the bedroom where Tama kept a katana hidden for emergencies. The young child quickly found the weapon and drew it from its sheath.

Although she was young, Tama knew that those who couldn't use swords could still die by them, and those who didn't know how to fight could still get hurt, so she'd taught Minori the basics of Kendo and hand-to-hand combat hoping to give the child an edge if she was ever attacked when she was at work or otherwise unable to get to her quickly enough.

The screen door slid open, and a tall brown haired man with dark rimmed glasses entered, "oh dear me, you're quite ill aren't you little girl? Why don't you come with me? I'll make sure you get all better."

Minori's eyes narrowed at him and she stayed quiet. She swung the Katana at him, but he blocked it with his bare hand, not even a drop of blood to show for her effort. Then he grasped the blade of the katana and snapped it in half.

Minori gasped at the sight and trembled slightly.

The man sneared at her, "hakufuku."

Minori saw a flash of white, and then her body fell limply to the floor with a small thud.

Tama returned to the house a few minutes later, "Hey kitten, I'm back. I got some herbs that should help."

She glanced around, something was wrong.

"Mi-chan?" She called into the house. _'She's probably asleep,'_ she thought to herself with a small smile, she went into the bedroom and her jaw dropped when she saw the state of the broken katana on the floor.

She quickly grabbed her own Katana and dashed from the house, not bothering with her warm cloak.

"Minori!" Tama hollered into the empty street. Suddenly her feet were moving without her mind knowing where she was running to, her eyes darted across the crowds searching desperately for the blue-haired girl.

Panic now showing in her voice Tama called out to her again, "Mi-chan! Kitten!"

A few local street slickers she had helped in the past stopped her.

"What is it?" A blond woman asked.

"What's wrong? You look like you're lost," a black-haired man added.

"I'm not lost, a little girl is! She's this tall-" Tama indicated Minori's height, with a hand against her own body, "She has blue hair, blue eyes, her name's Minori and she has a horrible cold. She can't be out in this weather."

The two nodded, the woman looked at the man, "You take the south end, I'll take the north."

"I'll help too," offered a red-haired boy around Tama's age.

"You take the east," she looked to Tama, "Go west. We meet back here in an hour."

Tama and the two others nodded in agreement and went in their assigned directions.


	7. Hysterical

Byakuya heard Tama's panicked voice screaming for Minori and shunpo'd to her, "Shimizu-san, what is the matter?"

"Mi-chan's gone. I-I went out to get some herbs for her cold and when I came back she was gone. Her katana - the blade was broken. I-I don't know. I don't know Bya-sama. I-"

She was becoming hysterical. Not knowing what else to do Byakuya pulled her in for a hug, Hisana came running up to them wearing the pink winter cloak Byakuya had bought for her, "Byakuya-sama, what is wrong?"

"Minori Takahashi has been kidnapped,"Byakuya told Hisana, she gasped and blinked. Tama was shaking and crying into Byakuya's cloak at that point.

Hisana gently wrapped her arms around Tama's trembling shoulders, "Byakuya-sama, see if you can find her, I'll stay with Tama-san."

Byakuya nodded and shunpo'd off.

Tama burried her face into Hisana's shoulder, "I promised. I- I..." she was over taken by another bought of hysterical crying.

Hisana gently played with Tama's hair in a soothing gesture, "Shh. Byakuya is very determined. He won't stop until she's found. It'll be alright Tama-san. Shh, try to take some slow steady breaths."

Tama nodded and tried to calm herself. Hisana gently swayed on the spot with Tama still wrapped in her arms.

"I'm scared Hisana. I'm so scared," Tama confessed.

Hisana nodded and gently hugged the traumatized teenager, "I know Tama-san. We're going to do all we can."

"I have to meet up with some of the other street dwellers, they were helping me look. Hisana nodded and gestured for Tama to lead the way. The white haired teenager headed back to where the others were waiting for her. "Anything?" Tama asked hopefully.

The three of them lowered their gaze and shook their heads 'no'.

Tama bit her lip, her only hope now was Byakuya. 'Why did I leave knowing she was sick? Why couldn't I have just waited for Hisana and Byakuya to come babysit... oh god my job! I'm late!' Tama thought to herself. She brought a hand up to face palm herself.

"Tama-san?" Hisana asked, gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm late for work," Tama whispered.

Hisana nodded, "get going then. I'll go back to the house in case she found her way back there."

Tama nodded and headed off towards Jiro's. This was by far the worst day of her life. Twenty years ago, she had witnessed a hollow invasion of the 78th lead by an adjuchas class menos. It looked like a wild cat, and spoke in a deep masculine voice.

She had then witnessed Minori's sister, Keiko having her throat ripped out by said Adjuchas. Keiko had died in Tama's arms. She remembered that day vividly, recalling every detail including the name of the Adjuchas as it left the district, it had shouted the name to her, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques.

Minori had only been 35 at the time of the attack, and Tama had ran off with her to hide the child from the hollows. At that point Unohana had taught her two kido destruction spells. Which she knew didn't do much damage, in fact one of them simply pushed the target away from the caster, but she was quite good at casting the spell that could cause damage, that combined with her melee combat skill, she had been the best bet to insure Minori's safety. Unfortunately chosing to protect Minori and allowing Keiko to fend for herself had cost Tama her first true best friend.

Keiko had only been able to whisper due to the extent of her injury, and in her last breath she asked Tama to take care of Minori, Tama had agreed. _'I failed you Keiko, twice! I'm so sorry my dear friend,'_ Tama thought bitterly to herself as she entered the restaurant and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Shimizu, you're late," Jiro informed her.

"I'm sorry Jiro, something came up," Tama replied meaning every word as she put the apron on.

"Came up? Is Minori alright?" Jiro asked, he had come to know Minori fairly well since Tama had started working for him. Usually Hisana would travel into Rukongai to babysit while Tama worked, but if she couldn't Tama would take Minori with her. Jiro knew their situation and gave both girls free food whenever he could afford to. He'd also let Minori watch him make curries and sauces. She especially liked tuna sashimi, so he made sure to keep some fresh tuna stocked in case Minori would be hanging around the kitchen during Tama's shift.

"She's missing," Tama said, fighting back the tears.

Jiro looked Tama in the eye, "Do you want the day off Shimizu? I can cover you."

Tama shook her head, "my friends are looking for her and I could use a distraction."

Jiro nodded, "alright. If you need to take a break at any point go on a head, just wave me over to take your station, got it?"

Another nod from Tama, "Got it."

She went over to the sink and began on the stack of dishes that had piled up. Due to her spiritual pressure and Byakuya teaching her a little bit of shunpo, she was very fast and precise with dish washing.

Byakuya sighed in disappointment. He'd searched through the entire 78th district with no sign of Minori.

'Where did you go Takahashi-san? I don't care if it takes the rest of my life, I will find out what happened, and whomever did this to you will suffer for their trespasses against you. I swear it on my blood and name,' He thought as he looked up at the night sky. The stars were out, Minori loved astrology.

He let out another sad sigh before shunpoing back to the house.

Hisana gave him a hopeful look, which quickly became sad when she saw his expression. The two embraced.

"I am not certain how to tell Tama," Byakuya admitted.

"Just tell her with your heart, Byakuya-sama. You're best friends after all," Hisana replied as she hugged her husband.

Byakuya nodded. Hisana stayed silent, while they stood there in each other's arms. Her mind drifted to the baby she had abandoned 45 years ago, her little sister. Inwardly she sighed wondering if the child was still alive, and how she was. Did she have friends? What did she look like now?

Then her mind shifted back to Tama and how she'd done so much to provide Minori with the best life she could. _'Poor Tama, and poor Minori. She must be so frightened,'_ Hisana thought.


	8. Thank you

Another five years have passed, Minori was never found, not even so much as a trace. Byakuya had a few volunteers from the 13 court guard squads come and try to find any trace of Minori, but they still found themselves empty handed with no explanation for her disappearance. The only clue was the broken Katana blade.

Hisana had recently taken ill, both Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi both weren't too sure how long she would last. Ginrei as the head of the Kuchiki family permitted Tama to visit Hisana and Byakuya as Hisana's friend. They'd agreed it would be best to keep the friendship hidden from his grandfather, at all costs.

Tama was now 150 years old, Byakuya was 185 as was Hisana. Tama was currently sitting on one side of Hisana's bed, while Byakuya sat on the other side of her. Husband and Wife were holding hands, while Tama prepared a cup of tea for Hisana.

"I have some good news at least," Tama said breaking the silence.

Hisana looked to her as did Byakuya, both hoping the news was what they both wanted to hear. That Tama had a plan to get out of Rukongai, neither of them thought she belonged there.

"I got accepted, at the Shinigami Academy," Tama finished as she helped Hisana sit up to drink the tea.

Hisana was more pale than Tama had ever seen her, sick as she was, she smiled at Tama her pride at hearing those words reflecting in her face. Byakuya gave Tama a smile as well, and she could tell it was because he always felt she would be a very strong Shinigami.

Tama positioned herself behind Hisana so she could brace herself against Tama's body while she drank the tea. Whatever this illness was, it severely weakened her and caused a lot of issues with her oxygenation. The tea was meant to help loosen her lungs up so she could breathe. "I'm glad, Tama. You'll be an excellent Shinigami," Hisana said before a coughing fit took her. Tama gently rubbed her back while Byakuya held onto her shoulder closest to him.

The fit ended, Hisana gave him a reassuring smile and patted Tama's hand lightly. They both knew what that meant, she was done coughing for now, but it had hurt her a little.

Later that night Tama sat on the roof of the Kuchiki manor, looking up at the night sky.

'I miss you kitten,' she thought to herself. She shivered slightly at cold night air, only to find that she suddenly had some added warmth drapping across her back. Turning her head, she saw Byakuya with the same expression in his eyes that he'd been carrying for the past few weeks. It was late April, and Hisana had become suddenly ill two weeks ago, so severely that she had passed out in Rukongai.

Tama had found her and immediately shunpo'd her as close to the Kuchiki manor as she could, but she could only use Shunpo in short bursts when carrying another person with her.

"Is she asleep?" Tama asked.

A slight nod of his head gave her the answer. Tama looked at her shoulders and saw a heavy pale blue blanket wrapped around her. "Thank you, Bya-sama," she said with a small smile.

Another small nod, then something Tama hadn't expected, a small sob escaped him.

Tama blinked, in all the years she'd known Byakuya Kuchiki, she had yet to see him cry. She moved closer to him, and wrapped half of the blanket around him. He looked to her, and she gave him a warm smile. He gave a small smile and nodded. Words weren't always needed with them. Sometimes actions could speak in volumns that words could never reach.

They both sat looking up at the stars against the navy blue night sky.

"It won't be easy, Bya-sama, but you know she wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life in grief," Tama spoke to him, breaking the silence.

He gave a slight nod, "I know. I just cannot imagine-" he cut himself off. He couldn't imagine it, he couldn't say that he couldn't imagine it. It was impossible to picture himself with anyone but Hisana.

"If I hadn't known you Shimizu-san, I never would've met her. Because of Hisana I've known what it means to be happy, loved, and fully accepted for the first time in my life. So I thank you for coming into my life," He said.

Tama chuckled, "I should be thanking you. Everything you taught me, all the times you've done something in some small way to look out for me. I never had anyone care for me before you came along. Not as a friend or a family member... that I can remember anyways. I was always looking after everyone else."

Byakuya chuckled a little, platonically wrapping one arm around her. They huddled closer for added warmth.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Tama said.

Byakuya nodded, "They are."

Byakuya looked to Tama, and quietly whispered in her ear, "I love you like a sister Shimizu-san."

Tama smiled knowing why he was whispering, he didn't want to chance that Ginrei would over hear them. "I love you like a brother," she whispered just as quietly.

Byakuya smiled a bit, "we will still have each other Shimizu-san."

Tama nodded, "that we will."

In the past five years, Byakuya had buried both his mother and his father, Sojun. Sojun had been the one to approve of Byakuya marrying Hisana, while Ginrei raised hell about it.

Eventually an understanding was made, if Byakuya and Hisana were still married when Ginrei died, the 28th head of the Kuchiki family would be Byakuya's aunt.

Sojun would've also approved of Byakuya's friendship with Tama, but they both knew Ginrei wouldn't approve and often referred to Tama and Hisana as sewer rats.

The friends looked to each other than silently got to their feet before Byakuya surprised her by wrapping one arm around her waist and picking her up over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"This is faster," Byakuya replied as he shunpo'd off the roof. Once they were on the main floor he placed her back down on her feet.

"Yeah that was faster," Tama agreed playfully slapping his chest, "next time how about a little warning?"

Byakuya gave a small smile and nod in reponse.


	9. The day of her Welcoming Ceremony

September rolled around, which signalled the beginning of Tama's education at the Academy. Today was the welcoming ceremony for the new students. Tama looked over her clothing, it was the standard outfit given to the female students of the Shinigami Academy, but she despised the red Hakama.

'_Blue is for boys, of course,'_ She thought with a hint of bitterness, then her eyes fell on a red hair tie. Hisana had seen her admiring them, in late April when she had started to recover slightly. That day, Tama and Hisana had decided to go for a walk in the sixth district, and just be outside for a little while. The Kuchiki family had been slightly concerned, but since Tama was with her, they allowed the two women to go, knowing that Tama was a skilled fighter and wouldn't allow Hisana to be injured.

Hisana had bought the hair tie for her, saying that it might be easier to fight if Tama wasn't worried about her hair getting in her eyes and since she knew what the Academy uniforms looked like, she'd gotten Tama the red hair tie so it would match. Tama had laughed at the remark but nodded in agreement. She then looked to a silver hair clip that Byakuya and Hisana had given her on her last birthday. He'd said it was made by the department of research and development, it concealed a dagger within it, which would be released by a spring mechanism whenever she pressed the diamond at the center of the clip.

'_Go for the hair tie,'_ Tama thought as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and tied it with the red hair piece.

'_I miss you Hisana,'_ she thought sadly. After that day, Hisana took a turn for the worst, and hadn't lasted long. She died in early May. Before she died however, Hisana had told Byakuya about the little sister she had abandoned, she asked him to find the child and adopt her as his sister. Knowing Tama would be at the Academy, Byakuya had told her about it as well. The conversation replayed in Tama's mind.

"_This way, we can cover two places at once to find her. You can search the Academy and as often as I can spare the time I'll search Rukongai," Byakuya said, gazing out at the lake. _

_Tama gave him a look, "Did you lose your mind as well as your wife Bya-sama? I'm still living in Rukongai. I can search both places at once. You take the Seireitei."_

_Byakuya was stunned for a brief moment before he closed his eyes and nodded slightly. Tama knew that closing his eyes meant he was conflicted and felt guilty about something. _

_She sighed, "Why are you feeling guilty?" _

_Byakuya glanced at her, "You're helping me to find Hisana's sister, yet I could not find Minori."_

_It was Tama's turn to close her eyes with regret and she sighed again, "don't let that get to you Bya-sama. I shouldn't have left her alone while she was sick. I'm sure that's how whomever it was who took her found her."_

_Byakuya had a solemn look about him before he added, "the only thing we do know is that it was a Shinigami who took her. The only question is why would a Shinigami kidnap a child?"_

Tama left the house and headed towards the Academy, running as fast as her legs would carry her. It was still dark out and that's how she preferred it. Byakuya was a night owl, and so was she, the difference between them being that she rarely slept well enough to sleep in. Ever since she was attacked as a child, her anxiety kept her up most nights, alert, waiting for someone to try to hurt her again.

'_I'm finally leaving that life behind me,'_ she thought contently as she entered the Seireitei.

In the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya dawned his shinigami uniform, complete with the fingerless white tekkou, they only covered the back of his hands but they were the last birthday gift he'd received from Hisana, only those closest to him would ever know the true meaning for why he decided he'd wear those tekkou every day for the rest of his life.

Sighing he exited the Manor and headed towards the guard squad grounds. _'I'm getting into the routine, I suppose,'_ he thought to himself. Then he remembered today was Tama's welcoming ceremony and a small smile took him. _'She's finally going to live the life she deserves to live. A life free of constant worry, always looking over her shoulder, and wondering where the next attack will come from,'_ he thought with a strong wave of happiness overtaking him.

'_Tama is an amazing woman. She's been through so much, but she rarely cries about it. She always smiles, and she carries herself with dignity,'_ He thought admirably.

'_And then in contrast there's me. I've lived a life of luxury, of having things, for all intent, given to me with minimal effort. She's struggled just to get through each day up to this point. She's stronger than I am. She openly helps people without worrying about how others would view her for doing so. For that reason alone, I envy her,' _his thoughts continued as he entered the sixth squad.

"Byakuya! You are to report to the academy immediately to represent the sixth squad and seek out the students of noble descent who are willing to uphold the law," Ginrei barked his orders to his grandson as soon as the younger Kuchiki had entered the barracks.

With a slight bow, Byakuya turned and headed towards the Academy. Ginrei always wanted nobles in the sixth division. Byakuya knew that when he took over he would simply seek out men and women who value law and order. Regardless of social status, he would accept anyone who would be willing to uphold the law regardless of their personal feelings, that was what he valued above all else. His grandfather was retiring in two years, he'd already decided it. With Hisana's recent death, Byakuya had been informed that in two years time he would be offered the Captain position of the sixth division, as well as becoming the new head ot he Kuchiki family.

'_Perhaps I could give Tama a decent rank within the sixth when she graduates,'_ he thought to himself, then he stopped. If he sought her out immediately upon her graduation to join his division, she'd likely be discovered as being his best friend which would mean a series of issues from Ginrei. He sighed tiredly_. 'Perhaps I can use my influence so that she can have a female Captain. Either Soifon or Unohana. It would be easier on her than having a strange man giving her orders, she'd be able to adjust a bit better,'_ he thought to himself.

He entered the Academy's gathering room, and smiled inwardly when he saw Tama in the advanced class standing at attention with her shoulders back in between a blond and a red haired man. Although she was portraying a military pose, he still saw the same strength and dignity that she always held herself with, but now there was something new added in, pride. He took note that her hair was tied back and sighed inwardly knowing she only possessed one hair tie.

_'Hisana and Keiko are both with you today Tama, I'm certain of it,'_ he thought with a small private smile as he began addressing the new students and introduce the idea of the Sixth Division.


	10. Kido Practice

Tama stayed to herself off to the side while a girl with short black pig tails attempted to use the Hado spell that they'd just been taught, it was now May, a full year since Hisana had died. She sighed inwardly, she despised using Kido because of the incantations, and found it annoying. _'Once I get good enough to use kido without incantation it'll be a bit better,'_ she thought to herself. She then gasped as she watched the girl hit the target, destroying half of it. Tama smiled to herself, because of her unusual condition she tried to avoid making friends with her classmates, never fully certain who she could trust.

"Good work Hinamori, you've got it down," The Kido instructor congratulated her gleefully. The girl smiled and walked off to the side.

Next was a red haired man with a few tattoos on his forehead. _'What a weird place to have tattoos,'_ she thought to herself.

The red-haired man took his stance, and went into position to cast the spell as he began the incantation, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31, Shakkaho!" There was an explosion, for a moment Tama's heart lept into her throat forming a lump which quickly left her when she saw that the man was still alive, just a bit burned.

"Practice Abarai!" The instructor scolded.

'_Wow, at least I'm not that bad!' _she thought to herself with a small chuckle.

"Shimizu," The instructor called.

Tama took her place in front of a target, bringing one leg behind the other to brace herself, she raised one hand, open palm facing the target, using the other arm to hold her forearm and steady the hand she'd use to cast the spell from. With determination in her voice, she started, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado, 31, Shakkaho!"

A small blast of red spirit energy erupted from her hand, and took out a small corner of the target.

"Needs a little work, but you have the right idea Shimizu," The instructor said. Tama nodded and retook her place away from the targets.

A blond haired man looked at her, "that was pretty cool."

Tama looked to him, "Thanks."

"I'm Izuru Kira," he said offering his hand.

Tama took his hand and shook it, "Tama Shimizu."

"Kira you're up," the instructor called.

Izuru nodded and demonstrated his skill with the kido spell, he wasn't quite as good as Momo Hinamori had been, but he was better than Tama.

The red haired man approached Tama, "I guess I'm the one who really sucks at Kido huh?"

"Would seem that way," Tama said doing her best to conceal the giggle that threatened to escape her.

He offered her his hand, "Renji Abarai."

Tama nodded, "Tama Shimizu."

After the lesson they were told that they would be going to the human world to practice Konso and would leave later that day for the human world.

'_As long as I get to eat before we leave, fine,'_ Tama thought to herself.

After the lesson came their hollow studies class. Tama was always annoyed by this class, being half hollow herself she knew a thing or two about hollows, including how dangerous they are, only Zanpakutos can cleanse the hollow of their sins against humans, blah, blah, blah. She also knew a few things that the others had yet to learn about hollows. Ceros, balas, things she wasn't even sure the soul society knew about hollows. They did know that each hollow can possess their own specialty attacks once they become strong enough_. 'No kidding, mine's electricity. If it embeds one of its tail spikes into you and shocks you, you're dead,'_ Tama thought.

She saw a young girl approaching Renji and gasped inwardly. A little Hisana! The resemblene was uncanny, that had to be her sister! Renji called the girl 'Rukia'. Upon hearing that Tama quickly gathered her books and rushed from the classroom.

"Tama, what's the rush?" Izuru asked as he reached out to grasp her arm. Tama pulled away.

"Sorry Izuru, later. There's something I just remembered I have to do," Tama shouted back to him as she rushed from the classroom.

"Huh, that's kind of strange," Momo observed.

Izuru nodded, "I wonder what got into her?"

Tama exited the Academy and sighed, she was going to regret this. She shunpo'd to squad six, being greeted by Ginrei Kuchiki and Ginjiro Shirogane.

"What is a sewer rat doing here?" Ginrei snapped at her. "I do not wish to catch one of your filthy diseases, sewer rat!"

Tama growled inwardly but kept her composure, "I have urgent news for Byakuya-sama, is he here?"

Byakuya upon hearing his name entered the main hallway, "Shimizu-san."

"Shimizu," Ginrei corrected. "You do not use honorifics for sewer rats, Byakuya!"

Byakuya and Tama both hid the anger that threatened to boil over inside them at his words.

"Byakuya-"

"Kuchiki-Sama. Learn some manners you filthy sewer rat!" Ginrei barked at her.

'I'm going to put a leash and muzzle on you if you keep that up old man,' she thought bitterly but bowed in apology, "Kuchiki-sama, I believe I've found her."

Byakuya's eyes slightly widened, "Come , let us speak outside Shimizu."

Tama nodded and the two of them exited squad six.

"God how can you stand that old grouch," Tama seethed quietly.

"I closed my heart off to him," Byakuya replied, a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," Tama replied, then she looked Byakuya in the eye and joked, "Though if he keeps calling me 'sewer rat' he won't live to his next birthday."

Byakuya chuckled slightly, "Are you sure you've found Hisana's sister?"

Tama nodded, "yes. She's almost identical to Hisana, right down to a strand of hair that falls in her face, except it's longer and less frayed at the end."

Byakuya blinked, "Then it must be her, what is her name?"

"All I heard was 'Rukia'," Tama replied with a small shrug.

Byakuya nodded, "I see, between that and a description of her, the academy should be able to determine who she is fairly quickly. Thank you Shimizu-san."

Tama nodded, "I'll be gone this afternoon Bya-sama, I'm going to the human world to practice Konso."

Byakuya gave a small nod, "Be careful. And obey the orders given to you Shimizu-san, regardless of how you may feel personally. Personal feelings can get in the way of proper mission completion."

Tama gave an acknowledging nod.

"Stay safe Shimizu-san."

Tama scoffed, "I don't need you always watching my back, Byakuya."

Byakuya glanced at her, then gave a small smile, "A big brother always worries for the safety of his little sister."

"Give that worry to Rukia," Tama joked, though part of her was serious.

Byakuya gave another small smile and nod then sighed, "This... will not be easy. I did not anticipate there would be a very strong resemblance to Hisana. From what you've described, she could almost pass for Hisana's twin sister."

Tama nodded, "Almost. Except Hisana had a soft looking face, from her constant smile, Rukia's face seems kind of harsh. I'm betting it's from a tough life that she's had."

Byakuya nodded, "Then I will strive to make things as easy for her as I can, hopefully eliminate some of that harshness. Rukongai is no place for a child to grow up alone."

Tama nodded, "definitely not. Especially Inuzuri."

Byakuya nodded.


	11. Incident during Konso Practice

Tama's eyes grew wide at the sight of the huge hollow.

Two of their Senpai had already died, the one that remained, Shuhei Hisagi had just told them to run for their lives while he charged into battle.

'_I have to help him,'_ she thought as she moved to assist the sixth year student. The two she was grouped with hooked their arms around hers and began dragging her away.

"STOP! You have to let me go," Tama screamed at them.

"Senpai said to run so that's what we're going to do," the black haired boy told her. Tama glanced to the brunette man who nodded. She grimaced inwardly, _'He could be killed! I can help him... there's others near here too, If they come after him he's dead!'_

Then her eyes grew wide as she felt more hollow spiritual pressure coming directly for them. She freed her arms from her classmates, and pushed them off to either side, then leapt out of the way as a cero blast struck where the three had been.

"Get going, I'll handle it," Tama told them.

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe a little. Just run. At the very least I can buy you some time," Tama told them as she drew her Asauchi. _'These things are powerful, only the strongest Hollows can use ceros and balas... I can't hollowfy here though, I'd be executed for revealing myself. Damn it! Bya-sama where are you?'_ She thought with a twinge of fear as she charged at the huge hollow who had attacked them.

She didn't have long to let her fear take her however, as the hollow sent tendrils at her. She used her shunpo skill to avoid the tendrils and began slicing them as they came close to her.

Her two classmates watched in shock until her voice broke through their thoughts, "Why the hell are you just standing around? RUN YOU IDIOTS!"

The two men nodded and took off arriving where they had agreed to meet up with the other students and Senpai when the Konso practice was over. Shuhei Hisagi was waiting for them there, "Where's your third? Where's Tama Shimizu?"

"A huge hollow attacked us, she told us to head back without her," the raven haired student replied. Shuhei gritted his teeth in anger, "And you obeyed her?"

"She was pretty insistant," the brunette man answered. Shuhei pushed passed them and headed off in Tama's direction. Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru had arrived to assist, but he knew that Shimizu's group had been at the opposite side of the training area. _'You idiot Shimizu! Hold on, I won't let you die!'_ He thought as he ran.

Tama glanced back at the hollow, "there's no way in hell I'm letting you get past me."

The huge hollow roared at her in response.

"Yeah, you're so intelligent. You bloody baka!" Tama spat, her teeth gritted. Another hollow appeared behind the first one. _'Great, double teamed,'_ She thought bitterly, then she remembered a binding spell she'd perfected in the Academy, it would mask her spiritual pressure and allow her to sneak up on the hollows to attack them.

"Bakudo 26, Kyokko!" Tama called out, she vanished from sight along with her spiritual pressure.

Shuhei was only half way towards Tama when he felt her spiritual pressure disappear. _'Oh no! No! I did not lose a freshman! I'll kill that damn hollow!' _He thought.

The blood from the injury over his eye was still blurring his vision, he became aware of two other spiritual pressures on either side of him, glancing to either side he saw Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira.

"What are you doing here?"

"We don't know her very well, but we do respect her combat skill, We'll help as much as we can Senpai, and if she's injured we'll take her back while you take care of the hollows," Izuru answered.

"You can take her back, Kira. I'm staying with Senpai, he is injured," Renji countered as he kept running.

Tama was still using the cover of curved light to hide her presence, and then she flash stepped up into the air, holding the Asauchi up over her head, she came down right behind the first hollow and sliced it down the middle, as she did this the kido spell broke and she came into view.

"Huh? She's alive?" Renji asked as he picked up on her spiritual pressure.

A relieved smile broke over Shuhei's face, "Of course! Bakudo 26 masks the caster's location as well as their spiritual pressure with curved light. Genius!"

They arrived in time to see her use the same kido spell again, and then appear behind the head of the second hollow embedding the blade into the hollow's neck, and taking off its head.

"Alright, that's impressive," Renji said as he watched.

Shuhei quickly feigned a scowl as Tama turned to find them there. Smirking she chuckled and joked, "What? You think a girl can't fight?"

Shuhei couldn't hide his shock at her attitude, "Shimizu, explain yourself! You disobeyed an order!"

Tama glanced at him, "First of all, I was going to turn back and help you but those two brutes I was grouped with didn't think I could do anything to help. Second, my group and I were attacked so I told them to run while I faced off against these two scum. I've faced hollows before in Rukongai and walked away from the attacks. I knew I could handle it or I wouldn't have disobeyed."

Catching sight of his eye, she sighed, and ripped off the sleeve of her shirt.

Shuhei looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Another thing I learned in Rukongai, how to treat injuries. I can't heal it completely, but I can slow the bleeding at least."

She ripped off one pant leg at the knee, and walked over to him, making a compress out of the sleeve of her shirt, and ripping out the seam of the pant leg. She then used the pant leg to tie over his eye and hold the compress in place.

"That won't get rid of the injury, but it should stop the bleeding," Tama told him.

Shuhei blinked with his good eye, "uh, thanks."

Tama gave a slight nod, "My pleasure Senpai. Shall we go?"

Shuhei nodded, and the four of them headed back to the others.

* * *

Asauchi - Students who are not yet part of the Kido Corps, Onmitsukido, or 13 court guard squads weild this sword during real world practice missions, or if they partake in missions for one of the prior mentioned fractions. It's power is grossly reduced compared to a Zanpakuto, making it far less deadly than a full Zanpakuto.

Senpai - Student Teacher, or Superior in martial arts, ect.


	12. Common Haiku Interest

Two months later, Tama was sitting in the library reading a science book that had been written by someone named Kisuke Urahara. 'This guy's brilliant, I wonder why I haven't seen him around,' she thought to herself.

The librarian had told her not to mention she'd read the book, and Tama wondered why. Whomever this Urahara was, he was a genius that much was certain in her mind.

Then a horrible thought came into her mind as she recalled the day Byakuya had discovered her secret.

_"He's been exiled. You don't need to fear him anymore."_

The statement echoed in her mind, and she closed her eyes with a small sigh. _'Was he talking about this Urahara guy? I should've tried harder to get into the Seireitei sixty years ago even if it did cost me my life,'_ she thought with remorse.

She flipped to the back of the book hoping that maybe there'd be a picture or something of this guy, her eyes widened as she looked at the picture. He looked like he'd be blonde, still without speaking of him or to the man himself, she couldn't be certain he was the one who was framed for that brunette shinigami's experiments. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she glanced at Urahara's picture. _'He's kind of cute. Cute and intelligent, he can't be single,'_ she thought with a mental school-girl giggle. Then she glanced at the end of the mini biography and saw that he was exiled. She let out a heavy sigh.

"That sounded like a sad sigh," said a voice from behind her.

Tama blinked for a moment before turning her head and seeing Izuru behind her. "Oh, uhh... it's nothing," Tama lied as she casually placed the book in the stack of text books next to her.

Izuru gave her a look, his blue eyes watching her body language for a moment, "Okay, but if you change your mind I'm a good listener."

Tama gave a small smile and nod, "Thanks." Then her brow furrowed slightly, "What are you doing here Izuru? I don't normally see any of our classmates here."

"Oh, I was looking for a haiku book," He replied holding up the book filled with poetry in his hand.

Tama didn't try to disguise her surprise, "You like Haiku?"

"Love it. So does Shuhei Hisagi," Izuru replied.

Tama smiled a little, "I'm a fan too."

Izuru smirked, "I'll reserve it for you when I return it then, if you'd like?"

Tama smiled a little.

Izuru sat next to her, "You said you used to face Hollows in Rukongai? Where'd you grow up?"

"Inuzuri," Tama replied.

Izuru smirked a bit, "I've heard it's a rough district."

Tama nodded, "it can be. The adults are thieves and murderers, the children get treated like stray dogs."

Izuru blinked, "wow. I can't imagine."

Tama blushed a little and asked him, "Where'd you grow up?"

"In the Seireitei," Izuru replied, a small blush covering his cheeks, "I'm - a lesser noble." He sort of winced when he hesitated. Perhaps out of uncertainty of how she'd react. Tama shrugged as if to say 'so what? you're studying to be Shinigami and so am I'.

Tama glanced over at him with a small smile, "I see. Thinking of joining the sixth when you graduate?"

"Actually I'm thinking of applying for the fifth, so are Renji and Momo. Captain Aizen is strong, I think I could learn a few things from him."

Tama cringed inwardly at Aizen's name. She wasn't sure why, but she had a horrible sense of de ja vu when she saw him at the Konso incident, and since then her nightmares about the hollowfication had gotten worse, sometimes interrupting the visits to her inner world and conversing with her Zanpakuto spirit. A headache started up, strong and sudden causing her to wince and bring a hand up to her temple.

"Are you alright?" Izuru asked.

Tama nodded, "Yeah, I just didn't sleep too well. Bit of a fatigue headache."

Izuru nodded, "I won't ask but again-"

Tama nodded, "I'll keep it in mind, but I think I'm going to head back to my Academy quarters."

"You get to sleep at the academy?" Izuru asked slightly shocked.

Tama smiled, "Suffice to say that a person with influence has taken an interest in seeing that I graduate the academy. Part of that means keeping me in the Seireitei."

"I see, you're lucky," Izuru replied with a smile.

Tama feigned a smile back at him while thinking to herself, _'yeah, lucky. I have a hollow in me and I'm almost certain now that the bastard who gave me that hollow is now Captain Rank. I'd be stupid to engage him in battle.'_

Aizen stood in the forest of Fugai, where the last experiment had taken place, waiting. Gin and Tosen emerged from the shadows, and bowed in respect towards the fifth squad Captain. Aizen smirked, "Tama Shimizu."

Tosen nodded, "I remember the street rat quite well."

"I remember she was rescued by someone who moved so fast we could not identify them," Aizen said with a slight frown, then he brushed it off. "But that has passed and now we have another chance to kill her to keep her silent."

Tosen gave a slight nod, "I would be glad to."

"You fool, Aizen-sama does not mean we attack her, but we make her missions difficult with hollows and if need be, Menos," Gin corrected him.

"Precisely," Aizen replied a devilish smirk on his face.

Tama entered the fourth division, seeking out the only woman she could even remotely call a mother.

"Tama-chan, are you alright child?" Unohana asked when she caught sight of her.

Tama winced a bit, "I have a terrible headache. I haven't been able to sleep very well the past two months."

"I see, why are you not sleeping Shimizu-chan?"

"Nightmares," Tama said, her voice slightly shaky, she knew Unohana had an idea of which nightmares she was talking about. She only called her Shimizu-chan when she knew the teenage girl was upset about something.

Unohana gave her a sympathetic look and nodded, "I thought this might happen, I've been working on an herbal sleep aid that will help. I want you to take one now, and go rest on one of the cots, Shimizu-chan."

She opened a hand to Tama to reveal a small capsule, Tama took it from her, and swallowed the pill with a bit of water.

Unohana then led her over to an available cot and got her to lay down. "It should take effect soon Shimizu-chan," Unohana said with a small smile.

Tama smiled back, then closing her eyes, she fell asleep.


	13. You bake?

Tama woke up six hours later, the headache was gone. _'Wow, guess I was just tired,'_ she thought. She stood and left the cot she'd slept in, her mouth flew agape when she saw Shuhei Hisagi getting treated by a nurse, the injury to his shoulder looked pretty deep.

Tama asked with concern saturating her voice, "Shuhei, what happened?"

The 9th division seated officer looked up at her, "Tama, Hi. I injured myself while I was training with my Zanpakuto."

Tama blinked and looked at the injury, "how did you manage that?"

"Uhh, you'd have to see my shikai to understand," Shuhei answered as the nurse finished healing his wound.

"I see. Show me then," Tama said.

He glanced at her slightly shocked, "Uhh... I don't know."

"Why not? Are you embarrassed or something?"

"I-I don't like my Shikai. It looks like it's meant to reap life its self," Shuhei answered.

_'You've got to be kidding me? I have a hollow and you're embarrassed about how your shikai looks? Wow, I've gotta do something to help you out a bit,'_ Tama thought to herself. She sighed and grasped his wrist tightly.

"C'mon, you're showing me or I'm kicking your butt in Hakuda," Tama demanded as she dragged him from the fourth and Shunpo'd to the nineth division training grounds. When she stopped moving she bent over, resting her hands on her knees, panting slightly.

"You know, for someone whose just entering their second year at the Academy, you're pretty strong. I'm thinking you could probably make third chair rank, easily," Shuhei complimented.

Tama smiled with a slight chuckle, "thanks. Shikai, now."

Shuhei sighed, and unsheathed his Katana, "Kare, Kazeshini."

The Katana took on the form of two scythes, attached by a chain, one of the scythes cut through the air, and Shuhei caught the base of it with his hand.

Tama blinked, "I don't see what the problem is Shuhei, I think it looks cool."

Shuhei chuckled slightly. Tama took note that he still had the three scars over his one eye from the Konso practice.

"I'm curious Shimizu-san, how old are you?" Shuhei asked her.

"150, how old are you?"

"Same, but I'll be 151 next month. August 14th," Shuhei replied as he returned his Zanpakuto to its sealed state.

Tama nodded, "My birthday is December 26th."

Shuhei laughed, "Man, that must suck. Christmas and Birthday presents right after the other as a kid."

Tama shook her head 'no', "nope, no presents as a kid. Not until I was much older."

Shuhei glanced at her, "What? Your parents never got you anything?"

"Didn't have any parents," Tama replied, her arms crossed over her chest and she avoided his gaze.

A hand was gently placed on her shoulder. When she looked back she caught Shuhei giving her the look she hated to see when people found out she was an orphan, a look of pity.

"I'm sorry Shimizu-san," he said, then a small smile spread across his face, "Tell you what? This year, I'll bake a cake for you."

"You bake?"

Shuhei shrugged, "Well not quite. I cook, I don't imagine baking's much different."

Tama shrugged, "Why would you do that for me?"

Shuhei laughed, "Well first off, I respect your skill. Second, I think of you as a friend."

Tama smiled a bit, "Thanks."

Shuhei nodded, "Hey, I heard the Onmitsukido's looking for a few seated officer positions in the next few years."

Tama smirked, "We'll see."

After the practice Konso incident, Byakuya had sought her out to see for himself that she was unharmed. When she told him the technique she'd used he had suggested she might be fit for the Onmitsukido. Tama had shrugged and asked how meeting Rukia had gone, he sighed and shook his head and gave her a look that had told her everything. He was glad to have found Rukia so that he could keep his promise, but looking at Rukia day in and day out would be like looking at Hisana's clone. Her younger, shorter clone and it was going to be very painful for him.

She had given him a sympathetic smile and told him to just give it time, there'd be an adjustment period for both of them. He had nodded in agreement.

"So, aside from keeping up with your training during the summer, what else do you like to do?" Shuhei asked her, breaking her train of thought.

Tama shrugged, "read. I like reading about a few various things. I do like haiku though."

Shuhei smiled a bit, "I like Haiku as well."

Tama nodded, "yeah I ran into Izuru in the library today, he told me you were a fan of it as well."

Shuhei laughed a bit, "You know my division's the one that publishes the Seireitei Communication right? Give me one of your poems and I'll make sure it's published."

Tama blushed deep red, "I appreciate haiku, but I can't write it to save my life."

Shuhei laughed again, "It isn't that hard. I'll work with you on that."

Tama laughed, "I'd rather train."

"You can't train all the time! What else do you do for fun?"

Tama shrugged, "I used to play soccer with some of the other Inuzuri orphans."

Shuhei smiled a bit, he gripped her arm and led her off.

"Where are we going?"

"Kick a soccer ball around," Shuhei said.

"Are you serious? You were training and you should keep training," Tama objected.

Shuhei laughed, "I train for an hour every day, even my days off. My hour's up, and now it's my day off. So we're going to do something a little fun."

Tama couldn't believe her ears. When she had first met Shuhei, she had an immediate impression of him because of the 69 tattoo on his cheek. She thought he was an arrogant, sexist, womanizing ass. Then when he showed up to rescue her when he thought her life was in danger during the Konso practice incident, she realised he was actually a very decent guy.

"You really don't have to," Tama said shyly.

Shuhei chuckled and smiled at her, "But I want to. I never see you have any fun Shimizu, you're all about work. That's fine, but if you keep going like that you're going to burn out."

Tama blinked and then nodded reluctantly, _'maybe I have been training too much.'_

_

* * *

_

Kare - Reap.

Kazeshini - Wind death


	14. Rukia's tears

Tama was now in her sixth and final year of the Academy, so far things were going better than she'd ever hoped. She had made some new friends both in the Academy and within the guard squads. Most namely, she had become friends with Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu, and Nanao Ise. She shared a love of poetry with Izuru and Shuhei, a love of books in general with Nanao, and shared an understanding of shyness with Isane. Out of them, she was closest to Isane, sharing secrets and chatting about their crushes.

Byakuya had made Captain four years ago, and she thought was being a bit too harsh on Rukia. He hadn't been able to look at her yet without wanting to cry. While Tama understood what he was going through, she also knew it was rough on Rukia, so whenever she saw her she did her best to try to convey warmth to the girl.

In mid June however, she witnessed the raven haired 106 year old girl running from the Kuchiki manor in tears. Tama was stunned for a brief moment before following Rukia, she found her sitting by the river, knees up to her chest, crying into her arms.

Slowly Tama approached the child, and placed a hand gently on the girl's back.

Rukia flinched before looking up, and seeing Tama's comforting smile. The girl hesitated for a moment before throwing herself into Tama's arms and burying her face into Tama's shirt.

Tama embraced Rukia back, and gently rocked her as she cried, a habit she picked up when Minori was a young toddler.

"Th-they h-hate me! I can never say or do anything right, and e-even when I do th-they don't acknowledge it. W-why did th-they adopt m-me anyway?" Rukia asked in between sobs.

Tama sighed, she knew the answer, but she'd promised Byakuya that if Rukia found out why she was adopted, it would be from his mouth, not hers. She affectionately stroked Rukia's hair and began shushing her gently. _'I have to talk to Byakuya! This isn't right,'_ Tama thought to herself.

Byakuya had used his influence to graduate Rukia the same year that she was adopted, her first year in the academy, Tama had sensed that Rukia wasn't sure she was ready to graduate and the ordeal had left her uncertain of her abilities. He then had used his influence to arrange an unseated officer position in the 13th squad, making her less certain of her abilities. Tama knew Rukia had once thought herself strong enough to be a seated officer, and in truth she was, at least sixth seat after only one year in the Academy, but Byakuya had said that if she was a seated officer, the danger level of her missions would go up considerably and he had promised Hisana that he would keep her safe. He also tried to keep her away from missions in the human world, something Tama knew Rukia was capable of handling easily.

"I l-lost Ren-Renji too. I c-can't talk to h-him anymore. It's f-for-forbidden. Kuchiki rules. I HATE THEM!" The girl continued, still burying her face into Tama's shirt.

"There's always an adjustment period bunny, sometimes it's a bit longer than most, but this awkwardness will pass," Tama soothed, as she gently pushed the girl back by her shoulders, so she could wipe away the tears.

"I promise, I'll talk to Captain Kuchiki about this, okay?" Tama offered with a small smile.

Rukia nodded, "won't do any good though."

"Maybe it will. We won't know if I don't try, right?" Tama smiled.

Rukia nodded, but didn't smile. She had a near dead expression about her. _'Byakuya, what have you done?'_ Tama thought to herself.

Later that night, she sat on the roof top of the house she used to share with Hisana and Minori. The houe was still Kuchiki property, she and Byakuya used it as a place of secret meeting between the two of them. He also kept some basic first aid supplies in the house in case she was ever injured during a mission in Rukongai and needed a place to heal up before returning.

"Shimizu-san," came his voice from behind her. She had used Kido to send a message to him alone to meet her there that night.

Turning around, the sixth year student stared down the Captain before her. "I ran into Rukia earlier today," Tama started.

Byakuya sighed, "I see. That was because of Ginrei. He's taken to calling her a sewer rat whenever she does something he disapproves of."

"I see," Tama said, seething with anger.

"I have informed him that if he continues to speak like that, I will move the both of us out of the manor and cut my communication with him. The laws of the Seireitei are the laws I promised my parents I would follow, regardless of how I felt about them. Not the Kuchiki rules, and in Seireitei law there is nothing that states it is alright to use that kind of language around a Rukongai native," Byakuya informed her.

Tama nodded, "Good. And tell him if he keeps it up one of her former classmates will zap him with an electricity type Zanpakuto."

Byakuya blinked and then smiled, "You've materialized your Zanpakuto, and unleashed it's shikai ability?"

Tama nodded, "Yes."

He grabbed her hand and then led her off to a remote clearing in the Rukongai forest. He then erected a kido barrier around them to shield their presence and reiatsu from the others.

He smirked at her, and she knew what he wanted her to do. She gripped the royal blue hilt of her Katana and drew it. "Tenmetsu tento shi Raiden," She commanded.

The Zanpakuto formed four prongs at the base of the blade directly above the hilt, which travelled half way up the blade.

Byakuya looked to a rock formation nearby.

Tama took the hint and aimed the tip of her Zanpakuto at the rock formation, "Geki."

A bolt of lightning emitted from the tip of her Zanpakuto and blasted a massive hole in the rock formation.

Byakuya blinked, "Please do not use your shikai on my grandfather. I will speak with him."

Tama smiled and laughed, "I'm not a murderer Bya-sama."

He chuckled, "I know. Still, he is an old man, recently retired. Please let me attempt to handle the situation myself."

Tama nodded in agreement. Then she looked to him and in a stern voice said, "one other thing Bya-sama, I know you promised Hisana you would keep Rukia safe, but keeping her away from missions in the human world all you're doing is making her question her true power. You're hurting her rather than helping her. You can't cage a bird and still expect it to sing a merry tune."

Byakuya blinked then nodded, "very well. I will retract my request to keep Rukia in the soul society from Captain Ukitake and when he feels she is ready, Rukia will be sent to the human world."

Tama smiled and nodded once more before returning her Zanpakuto to its sealed form. She then sheathed the blade, and glanced at Byakuya. He lowered the barrier, and Tama stepped out.

"I'll see you around Bya-Sama."

"Do you know which squad you will be admitted to, Shimizu-san?" Byakuya asked her.

Tama looked back at him, "Second squad, sixth chair. Making me a part of the Onmitsukido."

"Be careful. If Sui-Feng suspects your condition, she will not hesitate to kill you."

Tama gave a bitter laugh, "Story of my life. Catch you later."

She then Shunpo'd back to the Seireitei and entered the academy dormitories.

* * *

Tenmetsu tento shi - Flash and Illuminate

Geki - Strike


	15. He gives me the creeps

It was late October a decade after her graduation and Tama was off in the 80th district, Zaraki, on a mission for the Onmitsukido. A dangerous defector had been spotted in this area causing all kinds of mischief and it was her job to put an end to it, this defector had central so panicked that the orders were 'dead or alive he must be stopped.'

Tama despised the idea of killing a man because he defected, but she had little choice, orders were orders and she was soldier now. A 'kill for hire', as she put it. The way she viewed it as well, Zaraki was known for it's association with organized crime, central 46 and the Seireitei had no say over this part of Rukongai, so what difference did it really make? Still she could not ignore the order she had no choice to detain him if possible, if not assassination due to life endangerment was her only other option.

The man was not difficult to spot, he was out of place amongst the others. She pressed herself against a tree trunk and masked her spiritual pressure.

She closed her eyes quietly using the Bakudo 26 spell without uttering a word.

The target was a green-haired man, roughly 200 years of age. He was nervous, she could tell by the way his hand twitched. She snuck up behind him, and using Hakuda knocked him out in one hit. She then slung the target over her shoulder and shunpo'd back to the maggot's nest.

"Ahh, Shimizu-san, excellent work obtaining the defector," The unit Captain chirped when he saw her success.

Tama simply glanced at him, "uh-huh, do you want to take him or you want me to keep carrying the oaf?"

The unit Captain chuckled as he lifted the defector off Tama's shoulder still smirking, "You know, you're the only operative that Captain Sui-Feng feels comfortable sending off on their own."

'_Should I be flattered or cautious?'_ Tama thought to herself, but she smiled as she replied, "I'm glad she has such faith in me."

Then the white haired 166 year old turned and headed back to the barracks. When she got there, she was surprised to see Shuhei and Izuru there.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tama asked as she greeted them.

"Shimizu-san, I've been given permission from the Academy to teach a haiku class," Izuru told her excitedly as the seated officer of the fifth division smiled.

Tama smiled, "congratulations Izzy."

Shuhei chuckled, "I still can't believe you let her get away with calling you that."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up already," Izuru replied while rolling his eyes.

Tama laughed and shook her head.

"Anyways, we heard about this new thing in the human world called a mall, we were thinking maybe the three of us could go check it out," Izuru added with a shrug.

Tama made a confused face, "a mall? What's a mall?"

They shrugged replying in unison, "don't know."

Tama rolled her eyes, "well, let me see if I can use a day or two of my vacation time to go with you. Give me a few minutes."

They nodded as she entered the second squad barracks.

Sui-Feng greeted her with a small nod of the head, and Tama bowed in respect to her Captain.

"The mission?"

"The defector has been brought to the maggot's nest Captain Sui-Feng," Tama replied humbly.

"Excellent work Shimizu, perhaps I under estimated your ability when I assigned you to the sixth seat."

"Thank you Captain, but I do believe you were right to question my abilities as the Academy does tend to make things seem easier than they actually are."

Sui-Feng gave her a shocked look before replying, "yes I suppose it does. Is there something else Shimizu?"

Tama nodded, "Yes Captain, I would like to request taking one of my vacation days to visit the human world with some friends."

Sui-Feng nodded, "I see. I don't see any upcoming missions suited to your specialty Shimizu, you're free to go to the human world for precisely one day."

Tama bowed once again.

"Be sure to drop by the department of research and development before you go to the human world. There is a former Captain in the human world who supplies gigais, in fact he invited them but I do not trust the man at all," Sui-Feng said with an angry facial expression.

"Oh?"

Sui-Feng nodded, "Kisuke Urahara. He used to be our third chair prior to becoming a Captain, and a good friend of the former Captain of the second division, Yoruichi Shihouin. But he betrayed us all and participated in hollowfication experiment. Yoruichi-Sama was blinded by her love for him and saved his pathetic life. So I've resolved to becoming stronger than her. Since you're quite skilled Shimizu, I will teach you a new technique I've invented."

Tama remained stoic and silent, a trait she knew she'd picked up from Byakuya. She didn't dare even hint that she knew Kisuke Urahara was innocent, doing so would expose her and she remembered Byakuya's warning to her.

'Things are not always as they seem,' she thought to herself before silently leaving the Barracks.

"So what's the world?" Shuhei asked.

Tama nodded, "I can go. We'll need gigais though."

The two boys nodded in agreement. Tama then noticed something about Shuhei, a blue stripe tattooed across his cheek and bridge of his nose, just above the 69 tattoo.

"Okay the 69, I understand. The Captain who saved you from a hollow as a child had the same tattoo on his chest... but a blue stripe?"

Shuhei shrugged, "I wanted something a bit different but not wild, and I like blue."

Tama smiled, "my favourite colour too."

Izuru shrugged, "come on, My Captain said he'd have them prepare the Senkaimon for us."

The other two nodded and headed towards the Senkaimon.

Sure enough Sosuke Aizen was standing there waiting for them, Tama felt her heart race like a rabbit on crack. There was something about that man, whenever she saw him she wanted to run. 'I'm with Shu and Izzy, I'm alright,' she reminded herself as they approached.

"The senkaimon is ready for you, I would suggest visiting Kisuke Urahara to obtain your gigais. He has some of the more advanced items available, after all he did invent the device," Aizen greeted them with a smile. That smile made Tama's stomach churn.

The three teenagers nodded, they then leapt into the Senkaimon and started running.

Izuru glanced over at Tama, "Why are you so afraid of him?"

"I'm not afraid, he just gives me the creeps," Tama replied. _'Why am I afraid of him? He has brown hair and glasses, did he give me my hollow?'_


	16. Meeting Kisuke

The three friends arrived in the human world and looked to each other, "Where are we? And how do we find this Urahara guy?" Shuhei asked.

Having been to the human world on a few missions for Onmitsukido, Tama sighed and started looking for a phone booth, then spotted one on a street corner.

"Come on, clueless and brainless," she said teasingly.

"Hey!" the two boys objected.

Tama giggled, and shunpo'd over to the phone booth, picking up the book she began looking through.

"Well, it appears we're in a place called Karakura Town, and as for this Urahara guy... U... U, where are the U's," she mumbled the last bit as she flipped the pages.

She shrugged, "Nothing. No Urahara. Don't tell me this guy's unlisted!"

She then thought about it, "He's in the human world, Sui-Feng said he was exiled so he has to earn money somehow. Maybe the business section."

The two young men glanced at each other and then to her, "How do you know so much about humans?"

"I lived here for a month while searching for a high security risk defector, remember?" Tama asked as she flipped to the business section of the phone book.

"Ah, here it is! His store isn't that far from here either," She chirped as she read the address. She closed the book and headed off towards Urahara's Candy Shop.

Kisuke Urahara, a man who appeared to be in his early to mid 20's was sitting at a table in his shop sipping some tea when he picked up on three spiritual pressures coming his way. Under the green and white stripped boat hat, his eyes took on a hardened look as he glanced towards the doorway. If Sui-Feng was once again sending someone to try to capture him and bring him back to the soul society she'd be in for a serious disappointment. He was exiled, no one could get him in or out. So the last time she'd sent someone it was an attempted assassination, unfortunately for the squad member she'd sent, he himself was a master assassin.

He glanced over at his cane, and sighed. He really didn't like cutting down misguided fools, but when it came down to that or his life, he had given a few serious injuries, and then treated the wounds himself to prevent his attacker from dying. "I might be an exile, but I'm not a murderer," he had told the last one.

Tama entered the shop first, and glanced around, it looked like something you'd expect from a normal human world shop, or even a shop in Rukongai for that matter.

"Hello?" Tama asked into the store, and then she realised something. This guy was an exile, and he may have had a few members from her squad sent here to collect his head a few times. She sighed, "we're looking for some Shinigami equipment, we were told you were the man to see about it."

Kisuke glanced at her from the shadows while thinking to himself, _'hmm, if she were just a bit older, she'd definitely be a possible booty call. Or I could just wait a few decades, there's no rush.' _ Then he winced inwardly, 240 years old, and still a virgin. Something both Tessai and Yoruichi teased him for. Though Yoruichi had offered a few times, he felt strange about it. He had a crush on her, oh boy did he ever have a crush on her! But he valued their friendship too much to risk destroying it over such a trivial thing.

He came out from the shadows and into the lighted area of the shop, his fan splayed out in front of his face to hide both the smirk and blush that he knew he wouldn't be able to hide otherwise and silently prayed that the slight hardening of his cock was undetectable. Just to play it safe, he positioned his legs to conceal any tell tale signs of arousal.

"What kind of Shinigami equipment?" he inquired.

"Gigais, three of them. One for me, and one for each of my friends here," she said giving a head gesture back towards Shuhei and Izuru.

"I see. I do believe I can help you however a gigai must be custom designed to give the likeness of the soul inhabiting it. I suppose I can have what you're asking for in say three hours? I have three gigais already on the go, I just need to customize their hair height and eye colour and in her case, gender. Help yourselves to some tea while you wait, it won't be much longer than that I can assure you. You'll also need soul candies to separate your soul from the gigai once you're in."

Tama, Shuhei, and Izuru nodded in agreement and sat down at the table to pour themselves some tea. Kisuke left to go finish up on the three gigais he had started on recently.

"So that's the guy that they say hollowfied Shinigami?" Izuru asked quietly.

Tama thought about how to word her response for a moment, "don't believe everything you hear Izuru. I can read people quite well, and I don't get a negative vibe from him. He's untrusting to be sure, but considering what he's been through and if he's innocent of the accusations against him, I'm not surprised."

"Why was he hiding his face with that fan?" Shuhei asked suddenly.

Tama shrugged, "don't know, don't care."

She took a sip of tea from her cup while the guys quietly sipped theirs. After about an hour of talking back and forth they sighed.

"I'm bored," Izuru complained.

Tama rolled her eyes and pulled out a string, "Here, entertain yourself."

"Hey! Cat's cradle," Izuru exclaimed happily as he took the string and began manipulating it with his fingers.


	17. An attack and a rescue

The three friends continued chatting and laughing back and forth until a strange spiritual pressure caused the three of them to leap to their feet.

Izuru was the first to ask, "What is that?"

Shuhei answered, "It's a hollow of some kind alright, but that's a lot of spiritual pressure."

A terrifying thought entered Tama's mind, "what if it isn't a huge hollow, but something bigger and more dangerous?"

The two boys looked at her, and Shuhei sweat dropped, "A menos?"

Tama nodded, "It's the only thing that makes any kind of sense."

Izuru gulped a bit, "A menos grande? Is there some way to get in touch with Squad Zero?"

Tama shook her head, "Not that I know of. But that's not what worries me. Why is a menos grande even here? What's more, we're seated officers, the guys that get sent to protect cities are unseated officers. So wouldn't we stand a better chance at surviving against these things?"

The two boys glanced at her an nodded, "Yeah, those are good questions."

Tama sighed and shunpo'd out of the shop.

Shuhei's eyes widened slightly as he called after her, "Hey, wait up T!"

He then shunpo'd after her followed closely by Izuru.

Kisuke sighed from within the other room as he sensed the three of them run off. Those three did possess a large amount of spiritual power, but they could easily be harmed by menos grande. He picked up his cane, entered the main hall and then headed towards the door after them.

Tama arrived at the source of the strange spiritual pressure and found six menos grande lurking about, one was Gillian class while the others were Adjuchas.

"What the hell!" Tama exclaimed when she saw them.

"Real classy there Tama," Shuhei teased.

She sweat dropped at him, and glanced over at him, she could see the fear in his face, but he did his best to conceal it. Izuru appeared on the other side of her, "Whoa!"

"Well, let's hold them off as best as we can until a few Captains show up," Tama suggested as she drew her Zanpakuto, something she rarely ever did, preferring to use Hakudo and Hoho to subdue her opponent. She took out her communicator, "Soul society, Second squad, sixth chair Tama Shimizu requesting assistance. Multiple menos in the human world, I repeat menos in the human world."

Shuhei nodded in agreement as did Izuru and drew their Zanpakuto.

"Kare Kazeshini," Shuhei called out. His Zanpakuto became the two scythes attached with a chain.

"Omote o agero Wabisuke!" Izuru's Zanpakuto straightened and developed two 90 degree angles reminiscent of a hook.

"Tenmentsu tento shi, Raiden!" Tama exclaimed, four prongs appeared at the base of her Zanpakuto's blade, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the hollows.

"Let's go," She growled.

The two boys nodded and leapt after two of the Adjuchas.

Izuru swung his Zanpakuto repeatedly at the arms of the adjuchas that he was engaging. Soon the Adjuchas found his arms too be too heavy, and he fell foward landing on his hands. Izuru shunpo'd onto the back of the Adjuchas and beheaded it.

Shuhei sent one of the scythes swirling at the adjuchas he'd selected, taking off its arm, he then positioned himself, yanked on the chain, and on the return Kazeshini took off the Adjuchas head.

Tama embedded her Zanpakuto into the neck of and Adjuchas keeping the blade within the body of the menos.

"Geki," she commanded. One billion volts of electricity shot through the hollow, and killed it instantly. She withdrew her Zanpakuto and went for another one.

Kisuke watched from the shadows as the three sliced through the menos, then one of them caught Tama's eye, and her jaw dropped.

Her memory flashed back to Rukongai the day that Keiko had died.

_130 year old Tama had just hidden a 35 year old Minori and told her to mask her spiritual pressure, the child had nodded and obeyed her. Now she raced back to where Keiko was fighting the hollows and Adjuchas that had appeared in their district. She arrived just as the cat-like hollow leapt onto Keiko, knocking her onto her back, and then ripped out her throat. _

"_KEIKO!" Tama screamed, tears instantly running down her cheeks. She growled and charged at the Adjuchas with her Katana drawn. _

_It looked to her, "Don't be a fool. Comfort your friend as she dies and remember my name."_

_Gillian-class menos appeared and used a few beams of light to recall the remaining hollows as well as the Adjuchas that led them. _

"_Remember my name: Grimmjow Jaggerjacques!"_

_Tama watched seething with rage as they disappeared into the black hole in the sky. _

_She then turned to her friend and rushed to her side, gently shifting her so she could her. "Keiko," Tama breathed. _

_Keiko's deep violet hair was soaked with her own blood, she was sputtering as she tried to talk, but could only whisper. Tama leaned in closer to hear her._

"_T-the ch-child Tama. I kn-know you'll ke-keep her s-safe. I t-tru-" Keiko gasped out with her last breath. _

_Tama cradled her friend, sobbing quietly for a moment before unleashing an anguished scream that the next district heard. _

"You," Tama seethed looking at Grimmjow.

He laughed, "You'll never catch me you foolish girl."

She shunpo'd over to where he was and swung her Zanpakuto, startled to find she only struck air. Then the Adjuchas pounced onto her back, pushing her forward.

Izuru and Shuhei glanced over.

Izuru was the first to charge over towards her, "Tama!"

Grimmjow's mouth lowered towards her neck. Izuru gritted his teeth and aimed a finger at the Adjuchas, "Hado one, Sho!"

Grimmjow was pushed off Tama, and growled at Izuru. He leapt towards him with his mouth open.

Tama leapt in between the two, and Grimmjow got a bite out of her side.

Groaning Tama landed in Izuru's arms, and her knees began to give out.

Izuru gently lowered Tama down to her knees, she was panting from the pain searing through her, her breathing slowed when she noticed a sakura blossom floating in the air. _'Byakuya,'_ she thought to herself.

A thousand cherry blossoms zoomed towards Grimmjow and he narrowly avoided them.

A garganta opened above them, and several Gillian class menos appeared above them, then used their negacion ability to recall their remaining comrads.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched them escape, then he shunpo'd down beside Tama and Izuru.

"Shimizu," he started.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she said, her breathing slowing back down to a normal pace.

Kisuke walked out from the shadows and glanced at Tama's injury, "I know someone who can heal that quite well. Let's get you back to my shop."

Tama looked up to him and nodded, "Okay."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at Kisuke, Tama knew that look. Byakuya didn't trust Kisuke Urahara.

"With all due respect Captian Kuchiki, if he wanted to kill me, he could've as soon as I showed up at his shop looking for a gigai," she said offering a few words that were criticising with an underlying meaning of comfort.

Byakuya nodded, "very well. I must return to the soul society. Kira, Hisagi I am entrusting both of you with the life of my wife's friend. Protect her."

The two nodded as Kisuke carefully picked Tama up and shunpo'd her back to the shop calling out for Tessai to come help her.

Izuru and Shuhei quickly followed, their Zanpakuto's back in their sealed state, Shuhei also carried Tama's Zanpakuto.

They both had a sad expression on them, Tama caught sight of it and sighed. "Don't go blaming yourselves, I lost my temper, this is my own fault," she told them.

They glanced at each other and then to her before Shuhei asked, "Why did you lose your temper Tama? That isn't like you."

Tama groaned at the thought of explaining to them, "It's a long story."

Byakuya opened a portal for himself and entered it. Everything about this attack was strange, and he briefly wondered if the person behind it was the same person who had kidnapped Minori sixteen years prior.


	18. I can heal myself

Byakuya arrived back in the Soul Society with Isshin Kurosaki, his thoughts still on the attack and Tama's injury.

"Man, those kids sure have some skill huh Captain Kuchiki?" Isshin asked.

Byakuya remained stoic, "if they had nearly enough skill to be Lieutenants the girl would not have been injured."

He then walked off towards the Squad six Barracks leaving Isshin open mouthed in astonishment at how cold Byakuya was. _'Man, what's up that guy's ass?'_ Isshin thought to himself before shaking his head and walking towards Squad ten to return to his own duties.

'_I must find a way to protect Shimizu-san. That attack was no accident, it was intended to cause her harm. Perhaps I could tell the Captain Commander that I feel her current assignment as a sixth seat is an insult to her true power and offer my third seat position to her as testimony to her skill. However once she is in my squad I will have say in which assignments she is sent on and I will not place her in grave danger,'_ Byakuya was thinking as he walked.

Meanwhile in the human world, Tessai was placing Tama down on a futon to begin treating her injuries.

"A barrier," Tama gasped.

Tessai looked at her as he began loosening her kosode to see the wound, "what about barriers?"

"A high level barrier - please? I c-can heal myself, my fr-friends don't know. It's a secret. Please?"

Tessai nodded and complied, clapping his hands together he erected a high level Kido barrier around the room.

Tama sighed, "please don't freak out."

Tessai watched as Tama's torso became completely white, and then rapid regeneration began on the injury to her side.

'_She's a vizard,'_ Tessai thought to himself. Tama's torso returned to its original colour, and she sat up with ease fixing her kosode, she blushed and avoided Tessai's gaze, "thank you."

Tessai nodded, "How long have you-"

"Seventy years," Tama interrupted with a slight sigh.

"The Rukongai experiments, you're a Rukongai native?"

Tama nodded, "Inuzuri. I'm sorry I couldn't get into the Seireitei to tell them that you and Kisuke were innocent. I would've been executed as well and I had sisters to provide for."

Tama had always referred to Minori and Keiko as her sisters, because they were a make shift family in a way. Even though they weren't related, they were the only ones before Byakuya who were never afraid of her.

Tessai nodded, "I see. How have you managed to conceal your hollow from Central 46?"

Tama shrugged, "It wants to survive so it cooperates with me. Beyond that I can't really explain why I have better luck controlling my hollow than most."

Tessai gave another slight nod, "well if you're feeling better, let's get back out to the main room."

Tama nodded in agreement and Tessai removed the barrier. Tessai glanced at her, "I believe Mr. Urahara has your gigais ready."

Tama smiled, "oh great!"

Walking out of the room she saw Shuhei and Izuru already in their gigais.

"T, are you alright?" Izuru asked, he looked like he felt guilty for not being able to protect her.

Tama nodded, "I'm fine, and don't feel so guilty. It's my own fault I got hurt. I lost my focus, that's all. I'll just train a bit more and try to keep that from happening again."

The two teenage boys smiled at her and she smiled back thinking to herself, _'it won't happen again.'_


	19. A quick lesson

Kisuke glanced at Tama, "From the way you were fighting, I'd say you're Onmitsukido."

Tama nodded, "Second squad, sixth chair."

"That would put you the second highest ranking officer of the executive militia," Kisuke observed.

Tama nodded again, "You must've been Onmitsukido once, or you wouldn't know that."

Kisuke gave a sly smirk, "I was once the second squad's third seat."

"Head of the detention spire," Tama added.

Kisuke nodded. Tama blushed slightly, "hate to cut this short but we came here to have a bit of fun away from the soul society. Only took on those menos because we knew it would take a while for a couple of Captains to respond."

Kisuke nodded with a slight chuckle, "then with such a strong sense of duty and the level of skill I observed each of you would be fit for Lieutenant or Captain rank some day."

'_Yeah right, and get killed a week after being promoted,'_ Tama thought to herself, but she feigned an appreciative smile in Kisuke's direction before she left the shop followed closely by Shuhei and Izuru.

"Are you sure you're alright Tama? You took a pretty nasty wound," Izuru asked, concern evident in his voice.

Tama nodded, "I'm fine. One rule of Onmitsukido, if you're not dying at that exact moment, keep moving."

The two boys laughed, she was tougher than either of them. Tama chuckled as the group of them continued to walk together towards the new mall that was built.

"So why'd you join the guard squads Tama?" Izuru asked suddenly.

Tama sighed, "I grew up in Inuzuri, and there there's only three options for survival, be a thief, be a murderer, or become a shinigami. I chose the least destructive of the three."

"I see," Izuru said.

She glanced at him and asked in a playful tone, "So why'd a lesser noble like you become a shinigami?"

Izuru shrugged, "I started having these dreams of this person constantly trying to talk to me. Eventually I spoke to the guardians who were raising me... since my parents died when I was young and I'm a lesser noble, they were shinigami themselves. They suggested I join the academy, both as a career and to speak to my Zanpakuto spirit."

Tama nodded a bit, "Cool, cool."

She glanced at Shuhei and he sighed a bit, "same reason for joining as having 69 tattooed on my cheek."

Tama smiled and gave a slight nod. Shuhei glanced at her, "I couldn't imagine growing up in Inuzuri. No wonder you're hard as nails."

Tama laughed a bit, "I try to be. But like every other girl I do have a soft side."

Her smile faded slightly when she saw a girl getting bullied by some older boys. One of the bullies pushed the girl down and then kicked her back. Tama scowled at the sight, and Shuhei knew what was coming next. Before either of them could stop her, Tama was running as fast as her gigai would move at the two boys.

"Oh lookie, another playmate for us," the one with facial piercings sneered.

"Hey girlie, you looking for a life lesson?" the spiky haired boy asked.

Tama didn't reply, once she was in range she delivered a high kick to one, then dropped down into a crouching stance and kicked out the other bully's feet from under him.

"Actually, I'm giving the lesson," Tama sneered at them, she glanced at the girl giving her a small smile, then bent over and offered her hand to her.

The girl's blonde hair was slightly obscuring her vision but she was able to make out Tama's hand and took it willingly.

Tama gave her a small smile as she pulled the girl to her feet, she placed her at around ten years old give or take a year. "You okay kid?"

The girl nodded, "thanks."

Tama gave a slight nod and the girl ran off down the street. One bully tried to make a grab for the child's ankle, only for Tama to stomp on his wrist, "You need to learn to be civil, idiot."

"Hypocrite," said a voice from behind her. Tama sighed and closed her eyes.

"I strongly recommend you don't try that," Tama warned.

The other boy pulled his arm back to punch her, and then swung, Tama effortlessly caught his fist and then squeezed slightly until she heard him screaming.

"I did warn you," Tama reminded him as she flipped the boy over her head.

"What the hell are you some kind of superhero?" The boy with his wrist still trapped under her foot asked.

Tama shrugged, "I just hate it when two strapping boys like yourself team up on a helpless child and terrorize them. I guess I kind of get maternal about it. And you know what they say about maternal instincts, they tend to give super human strength."

She glanced in the direction the girl had ran off and then glanced back to the grounded bully, "Let me make this clear. If I ever see a bruise on that girl, I'm coming after you."

He nodded and she released his wrist with a slight smirk, "lesson complete."

Shuhei and Izuru stood back and simply watched chuckling.

"What are the two of you chuckling about?" The pierced boy demanded.

"Nothing, just we're pretty tough ourselves but we wouldn't want her after us," Shuhei answered still smirking.

Tama smiled, "Let's go bros."

They nodded in agreement and kept walking along side her away from the two battered bullies.

In the soul society, Byakuya exited the first division with the transfer papers under his arm, all he needed for the transfer to go through were Tama's signature and Soifon's.

Aside from this mysterious person who seemed to be interested in killing Tama, Soifon was beginning to follow Tama around occasionally which put both of them on edge. Byakuya didn't notice when Soifon followed them, but Tama being the sixth chair, and essentially the Lieutenant of the executive militia noticed quite easily.

Tama had confided to Byakuya however that she was able to create light clones of herself using Bakudo 26, Kyokko but modified. She hadn't told him how it was modified though she had revealed to him that she was still improving on the number of clones she could create. She was already up to nine clones and each of them could exist for roughly an hour before they'd fade away. Each clone was an exact replica of Tama, right down to emitting her unique spiritual pressure. While she could only use 9 clones for an hour, a single clone could last nine hours. Using a single clone as a decoy she had observed Soifon spying on her and told him of it. Both of them had the same fear, Soifon suspected that Tama was not like other Shinigami and was determined to discover the truth about her. If that did happen, Tama would be executed as a hollow.

'But if you're in my division and I control which missions you go on, Shimizu-san, I can keep you reasonably safe,' he thought to himself as he entered the sixth division. He'd drop by the second division tomorrow to speak with Captain Soifon and Tama. Earlier he had recalled a conversation he'd dropped in on between Shuhei and Izuru about going to the human world with Tama. Byakuya knew that if Soifon, being the task master that she was, did in fact give Tama any time off, it would only be a 24 hour period.


	20. Spicy food

Tama, Shuhei, and Izuru quickly became bored of the mall and walked out still looking for some way to spend the day.

"I've never known a girl who didn't like shopping," Izuru commented.

Tama scoffed, "I have enough clothes to cover me for a week. As long as I have that, I don't want anything else."

"What about something for your pretty hair?" Shuhei asked in a mocking tone.

Tama glared at him and joked back, "when you start wearing eyeliner."

Izuru laughed while Shuhei blushed a bit, "Why the hell would I wear eyeliner?"

Tama shrugged, "Why would I want an accessory for my hair? It's impractical."

Izuru shook his head, "Man... you really are used to going without aren't you?"

Tama blushed, "Shut up. Where to now?"

Shuhei shrugged, "I haven't a clue."

Tama sighed and glanced up at the sky, "I've heard they have something called 'movies' here. Wanna check that out?"

The two boys shrugged, which Tama knew to take as 'whatever, we'll go where you go'. She laughed lightly and headed towards a movie theatre down the block. Tama glanced down at the clothing Kisuke had put her gigai in. She knew the year in the human world was 1954, and to her the fashions were quite strange. Currently she was wearing a white button down blouse and a pink skirt. _'I wish I had my hakama,'_ she thought with a hint of nostalgia.

Shuhei glanced at Tama and saw her discomfort in her attire, smirking he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "you're with us, don't fret."

Tama smiled and nodded a little bit. She loved both Shuhei and Izuru as brothers, but there was no denying it she was definitely closer to Shuhei.

Finding the theatre they agreed on the movie Godzilla, which seemed to be popular. They sat with Shuhei on one end of Tama and Izuru on the other. The friends sat and observed the movie, with Izuru eating popcorn, while Tama and Shuhei ate vienna sausage.

"I think I might have a new favourite food," Shuhei whispered to Tama who only giggled quietly.

Tama sighed inwardly, as much as she loved spending time with these two knuckle heads, she did miss Byakuya. He was the only one who knew about her inner hollow and didn't fear it. Several times she'd contemplated telling Shuhei and Izuru but she always decided against it.

She was also tutoring a boy in her squad, Kiyoshi Abe, helping him to improve his stealth and hakuda skills, even going as far as to reveal how she'd modified Bakudo 26 into Bakudo 26 Kyokko Kuron. However she knew she would never reveal her hollow to Kiyoshi if she had a choice about it.

Tama usually accompanied him on his missions to detain defectors. While a member of the executive militia, Kiyoshi was an unseated officer of her divison and as such wasn't skilled in taking out the more dangerous defectors, so when one was assigned to him Tama was assigned to Kiyoshi as a body guard of sorts. Though she didn't mind, to her Kiyoshi was like a kid brother in a way, with 30 years in between them.

"After this you guys wanna grab a bite?" Tama whispered to them.

They both chuckled quietly, "Sure."

They knew Tama's one huge weakness was food, although knowing how she grew up they both could understand it. They both knew what Tama would want to try as well, she often talked of a developing love of spicy foods, and they were certain she'd want to try curry.

The three friends quietly made their way out of the movie theatre an hour later. "AHH! It's a giant lizard! Run, oh my god!" Tama was joking while mocking the humans in the movie.

Izuru and Shuhei chuckled lightly, and started looking for a place that would sell curry. They soon found a small restaurant that seemed suitable, serving both traditional Japanese food as well as curry. Izuru got Tonjiru, Shuhei stuck to beef Teriyaki, and Tama got the chicken curry.

The friends sat around the table chatting and laughing, some things were relevant, some conversation was pure non-sense their non disruptive laughter was contained mainly to their table as they teased each other playfully in good nature.

"So Tama, you got the hots for anyone?" Shuhei asked clear out of the blue.

Tama almost spat out the sip of milk she'd been taking, quickly her hand flew up to her mouth to prevent spraying anyone as she struggled to choke back the fluid before glancing at Shuhei, "excuse me?"

"You got a crush on anyone?" Shuhei repeated.

Tama quirked an eyebrow, "interesting topic, can't say I do, no. Do you?"

Shuhei blushed a little and coughed nervously, "Matsumoto."

"Ahh, so you're a boob guy huh?" Tama teased.

Izuru chuckled quietly and Tama sighed as she gave Shuhei an apologetic look, "I'd hate to say it but it has to be told, you'd be in competition with most of the guard squads Shu."

Shuhei shrugged, "I know."

They both glanced at Izuru who blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "Nope."

"Liar," Tama observed.

Izuru gave her a look, "Yeah right so are you. I saw that blush you had around that Urahara guy."

Tama bit her lip, "That wasn't because of a crush, it's something completely different."

"Yeah and I just saw a flying pig soar across the window outside," Izuru replied sarcastically.

Tama rolled her eyes, "Oh please! You've so got one for Momo Hinamori, look out or Lieutenant Hitsugaya will freeze you in place."

Izuru blushed even deeper, "I do not! Besides I think they like each other."

Tama shook her head 'no', "They'd view that like dating a sibling. Completely gross."

"How do you know that?"

"Onmitsukido is more than just martial arts, we also do some criminal investigations. You learn to read body language, read into unusual behaviour, all kinds of intuitive realisations," Tama answered with a small shrug.

"Yeah, and she's the Lieutenant of the investigative team," Shuhei added.

Tama nodded in agreement as she finished her curry, "You know... I think the next time I'm in the human world I'm going to try a pork curry. That was nice."

The guys laughed at her. "You and your spicy food," Shuhei teased.

"Where'd you pick that up anyways?" Izuru asked. The question evoked another small shrug from Tama.

In the soul society, Byakuya Kuchiki returned from the human world, he loved spicy food and especially spiced junk food when he was concerned about something or someone. He glanced at the bag of nacho chips and hot salsa he'd bought, that would tie him over until Tama returned safely.


	21. The Aftermath

~~ Thirty-seven years later ~~

A now 200 year old Tama glanced over at Captain Kuchiki, slowly recovering from the injury he took from Gin Ichimaru's Zanpakuto. The 230 year old man had been poisoned by the Zanpakuto, thanks to the combined efforts of Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi he was recovering. He was still slightly feverish, yet the wound its self was healing nicely.

As soon as she had returned from the human world with Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira, Byakuya had requested to meet her at the Inuzuri house. She had complied, and it was there that he told her of his mounting fear for her safety. Initially she had been insulted, screaming at him that she could take care of herself. Then he calmly reminded her of when they had first met, and the promise he'd made to protect her, directly or indirectly. This was the most direct yet indirect way that he could protect her as a friend he pleaded for her to not force him to go back on his word. She had then agreed to the squad transfer. Soifon had initially caused some ruckus, however once Yamamoto inquired as to her refusal she had relented and agreed to the transfer.

Tama noticed some sweat on Byakuya's brow, sighing she grabbed the face cloth, dipped it into the cold water and rung the excess water from it then lightly dabbed at his face. The Captian's steel grey eyes opened and caught her gaze, "Shimizu-san. Have you slept?"

The white haired woman shook her head 'no', as she continued to dab his face down with the cold face cloth.

"You should go to the guest room, rest," Byakuya objected moving to grab her wrist, she slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Since I joined your Squad, Bya-sama, how many nights have you spent watching over me for a few hours at a time?" She countered.

He sighed, it was true. The first few months she was the sixth squad's third chair, he'd find excuses to stay late at his office, near Tama's quarters for a number of reasons. He knew she had a difficult time adjusting to change, he knew she sometimes had nightmares from the rape that occurred 110 years ago, he knew she also had nightmares about the night she was hollowfied. He knew how to tell if she had a nightmare, or if she was at risk of losing her temper. She'd cause a lightning storm without using her Zanpakuto, subconsciously without any thought to it. He knew how to calm her as well. Some nights they had sat up drinking camomile tea, eating curry, or reading separate books in the same room. In essence any activity that involved her just knowing that someone was there with her and she wasn't alone.

Tama gave a small reassuring smile to him as she dabbed the cold cloth at his neck, focusing on the main blood vessels to cool his over-heated flesh. The fever was a result of the poison Gin's Zanpakuto had inflicted on him, a poison that had been mostly neutralized but still required daily treatments.

Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru had been revealed as traitors of the soul society two weeks prior to this day. Tama had briefly confronted Tosen, the man who had trapped her within his bankai and slashed her arm, exposing her to the virus that was in the atmosphere, the man who had cursed and blessed her with her hollow. Although she had many tricks she learned from the Onmitsukido, Tosen had managed to knock her out with Hakufuku, rendering her incapacitated and causing her to arrive at the Sokyoko hill just after Aizen, Tosen and Ichimaru had departed for Hueco Mundo.

The others who were injured severely were Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the tenth squad, and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the fifth squad. Captain Hitsugaya had already recovered and returned to duty. Momo was another story. It was uncertain if Aizen had used his Zanpakuto, which could cause complete hypnosis, on her not. It was certain however, that her admiration of Captain Aizen, initially established nearly fifty years ago during the Konso practice incident, was largely responsible for her current shattered mental state.

Rukia's spiritual pressure was severely deminished from spending a month in a cell of Sekiseki stone, which Byakuya now felt guilty over. Catching his remorseful expression, Tama smiled slightly. "Do you remember when we first met Bya-sama?"

He sighed, "I thought I was the strongest person in the world. I learned that lesson."

Tama chuckled, "There's another lesson that you failed to learn until this incident."

Byakuya looked to her, "Which lesson is that?"

"The law, although necessary, is not always correct. Some rules should always be followed as strictly as possible, but there are others that are meant to bend."

He smiled slightly, "In other words, even a noble such as myself must learn to tell the difference. Survival whether noble or peasant means knowing when to obey and when to question."

Tama gave a small nod, "I think that is the most difficult life lesson to learn, Bya-sama. Some never learn it at all."

He sighed, "And Rukia was nearly executed because I was blind."

"You're not blind now," Tama countered then she smiled again as she placed the face cloth back down in its place on a tray, and poured a cup of green tea.

"In fact, I'd say your relationship with Rukia is strengthened by this. You finally told her the truth. All of the truth, she once asked me why you had adopted her, but I had promised I wouldn't say anything. I waited for you to tell her."

Byakuya glanced at her, "I thank you for that."

Tama nodded as she handed him the cup, which he gladly took. Before he took a sip, the noble man took another glance at her, "Another life lesson, Shimizu-san, there are different types of nobility. There's the nobility of one's heritage, and then there's true nobility. The nobility of one's heart, mind, and will. I might be a noble by birthright, but you are noble by the way you treat others. Neither superior nor inferior to yourself, that is something I've always envied."

Tama chuckled, "You're not just noble by birth right, Bya-sama. There's the other type of nobility within you as well, you just don't let it out into the open very often."

Then she thought for a moment before joking, "Except for that whole superior and inferior thing. You definitely believe everyone else is inferior."

Byakuya blinked, then gave a smirk as he took a sip of tea.

"When the war begins, Shimizu-san, we will need to send our strongest to the human world to protect those souls. I'm certain I will send Renji Abarai, if I am authorized to do so, I may send you as well."

Tama nodded, "I would be honoured to represent the sixth division Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

Author's Note: YEP! That's it for this story. It was always intended that it would lead up to a sequal. So that's what I'll be starting work on soon, in essence I won't give away much but Tama will be paired up with someone with occassional Byakuya Appearances.


End file.
